Dans l'ombre de l'aile
by Thedevilofsong
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une personne que l'Histoire n'a pas gardé en mémoire, comme beaucoup de soldats et individus. Certains oeuvrent dans l'ombre, et font eux aussi parti de ce que l'on appelle des héros... Fan-fic sur Radiant Dawn.
1. Prologue

Voici le premier chapitre d'une fan-fiction que j'ai écrite seule. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ^^"

Elle porte sur le monde de Fire Emblem et se situe dans l'épisode Radiant Dawn.

J'avoue n'avoir joué qu'à Radiant Dawn et The Sacred Stones, et donc ne pas être une experte en la matière. J'essaye cependant de me renseigner au mieux et de m'appliquer afin que cette fiction soit de qualité ^^

En espérant que ça vous plaise tout de même =)

* * *

><p>Dans les contes de fée les histoires et les grandes épopées, on suit toujours le parcours de ceux qu'on a considérés comme étant des héros ou des éléments décisifs pour ces récits. Il ne s'agit pourtant pas toujours des seuls méritants. Des personnages œuvrent dans l'ombre d'autres, ou on ne leur accorde aucune importance, alors que sans eux l'histoire n'aurait jamais pu finir comme on nous la raconte.<p>

Dans l'ombre de la Brigade de L'Aube ont grandit d'autres petits groupes de résistants, qui eux aussi ont risqués leur vie pour sauver des camarades du joug de Begnion, pour que Daein retrouve sa souveraineté. Ces petits groupes de résistants se sont ensuite rejoints sous la Prêtresse de l'Aube et le Prince Pelleas, et ont formé l'Armée de la Libération, qui a su récupérer les droit de son royaume. Ces groupes sont eux-même composés d'individus, qui ont chacun droit à leur part d'héroïsme dans l'histoire. Les héros ne se limitent pas à ceux qui parviennent à se démarquer sur le champ de bataille. De même, un héros n'est pas forcément soldat. Il y a toute la population du pays guerroyant qui aide à l'effort de guerre, voire subit la guerre. Il y a des héros dans ces deux aspects des querelles entre seigneurs, qui se battent quotidiennement pour divers objectifs, mais qui sont bels et bien là.

Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant que le groupe de résistants dont faisaient parti Tatu et Amery avaient rejoint l'armée de la Libération de Daein. Armée qui avait mené sa mission à bien d'ailleurs : le prince Pelleas avait été couronné roi, Daein avait retrouvé sa liberté et n'était plus sous le sévère joug de Begnion. Tatu et Amery avaient atterrit, après un tranquille périple à travers Tellius, à Daein et la situation les avait plus qu'affligés. Après quelques rencontre et une assez longue histoire, il s'étaient retrouvés dans un groupe de résistants en dépit de leurs origines. Tatu était un Laguz Corbeau, et Amery un sang-mêlé. Amery avait choisit de mettre au profit des autres les étranges pouvoir que son métissage lui offrait, et étai devenu un mage de jour et un bon soigneur. Bien que l'on ne sache rien au sujet du jeune garçon, les Laguz n'étaient pas très bien vu dans un royaume de Beorcs. Nos deux amis décidèrent de confier la reconstruction du pays à leurs anciens camarades : eux au moins ne seraient pas regardés de travers. Ils choisirent de se rendre à l'ouest de Tellius pour visiter Crimea, et également permettre à la jeune citoyenne de Kilvas de retourner quelques temps dans une communauté Laguz. La présence des Beorcs ne la gênait pas en soi mais cesser d'être le centre d'attention de tous les regards la reposerait un peu. C'est un climat de guerre civile qui les accueillis sur les terres d'Elincia. La jeune Reine ayant en effet des avis divergents avec ceux des nobles, ces derniers fomentaient un coup d'état depuis quelques temps. En intervenant, ils sauvèrent quelques villages de partisans un peu trop enflammés. Ils continuèrent cependant à se diriger vers la frontière, et croisèrent par hasard la troupe des Mercenaires de Greil qui sortaient enfin de l'ombre pour porter secours à Elincia, réduisant au néant les derniers soubresauts de la révolte. Ike leur permit de les accompagner jusqu'à la frontière, et de se séparer une fois là-bas. C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent Ranulf, apportant avec lui la triste annonce d'une nouvelle guerre.

Ike et ses compagnons se mirent donc en route pour Gallia. La nation féline étant la destination de Tatu et d'Amery, ils restèrent ensemble quelques temps encore. Soren et le petit mage se lièrent d'une profonde amitié. Cela ne changea rien de la relation entre la Laguz et le jeune homme, et leur amitié restait encore plus puissante que n'importe laquelle. Concernant Tatu, c'était son seul véritable ami, et elle donnerait sa vie pour préserver la sienne. Ils avaient chacun été la lumière de l'autre lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient chacun été la béquille de l'autre, s'aidant mutuellement à se relever des blessures que ce monde leur avait laissé. Non... elle ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire du mal.

Lorsque la guerre entre l'Alliance Laguz et Begnion fut officiellement déclarée, et qu'il fut l'heure de décider de qui y prendrait part, le jeune magicien lui avait demandé si elle était d'accord pour apporter leur soutien. Il prétendait que c'était pour défendre une cause jute, comme pour la libération de Daein sauf que cette fois, ils seraient à leur place. Dans cette armée, les Laguz et les Beorcs ne se regardaient pas de travers. Seuls les Beorcs ennemis n'étaient pas respectés. Tatu avait hoché la tête lorsqu'il lui présenta cet argument. Elle savait que c'était pour une toute autre raison qu'Amery avait souhaité reprendre la guerre. Le peuple Corbeau faisait également parti de l'Alliance Laguz. En étant citoyenne, Tatu ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre de son roi. Elle aurait déserté sans la moindre once d'hésitation, mais son ami avait déjà prit la décision à sa place, et elle savait qu'il irait au combat même si elle ne l'accompagnait pas, à attendre qu'elle le rejoigne. Il la connaissait trop bien, et faisait trop de sacrifices à son goût. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait jamais souhaité prendre de nouveau part à une guerre. La Laguz était néanmoins rassurée : Amery resterait la plupart du temps à l'arrière. Les Laguz ne pratiquant pas la magie, ils n'avaient bien évidemment aucune unité spécifique au soin. Amery, en tant que mage de jour, pouvait aisément se servir de bâtons, et ainsi soutenir les unités au front.

Arriva cependant un autre problème. Un gros problème. Kilvas trahit l'Alliance Laguz. N'ayant plus d'obligations, nos deux amis auraient pu choisir de se retirer, mais les autres Laguz les auraient réduis en charpie. Être un Corbeau au sein de l'Alliance était équivalent à être un traître. Tatu se défendit comme elle pu, affirmant que ses idéaux n'étaient pas les mêmes que son roi, qu'elle était surtout là pour rester auprès de son ami, et réussi à conserver sa place au sein de l'armée. Les autres la regardaient à présent avec méfiance. Amery fut également soupçonné, mais Soren y mit son grain de sel, et on effaça les accusations à son sujet ce qui améliora un peu tout de même l'image de Tatu. Si le jeune mage avait la confiance des Mercenaires de Greil, son amie n'en profitait pas pleinement. Parmi eux, certains avaient également des doutes. Au final, la situation était assez inconfortable pour la jeune Corbeau, qui n'eut une fois de plus que Amery et elle-même sur qui compter. Lors des combats, une zone de vide se faisait autour d'elle, se chargeant à elle seule d'un bon nombre d'ennemis, et n'ayant aucune défense face aux archers et aux mages de vent.

Amery avait découvert que Soren était un sang-mêlé, comme lui. Elle lui avait conseillé de passer plus de temps avec le stratège, afin de mieux canaliser les pouvoirs issus de ce métissage entre Beorc et Laguz. Un petit sacrifice pour le titanesque qu'il avait fait en prenant part à cette guerre : rester seule quelques heures de plus. Elle s'était installée sur les branches d'un des arbres bordant le campement, et avait fini par s'endormir. Les dernières nuits avaient été éprouvantes : elle s'était chargée de ramener les Laguz survivants et blessés coincés et oubliés sur le champ de bataille. Les moins raisonnables d'entre eux n'avaient pas arrêté de gesticuler en l'accusant d'être une traîtresse alors qu'elle les transportait vers la tente de soin. Ne résistant donc pas à l'appel du sommeil, elle s'endormit donc profondément en ce cours d'après-midi. Commencèrent alors à s'approcher deux silhouettes.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fin du premier chapitre ^^ (barbant à souhait, je vous l'accorde, mais nécessaire). Cette fiction est en fait à mettre en parallèle à une autre que j'avais commencée à écrire pour ma meilleure amie. Donc il faut que je vous résume un petit peu ce qui c'est passé avant et que je ne peux vous présenter ici ^^"<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plus malgré ce trop plein de descriptif et de mise en situation XD


	2. Trahison

Voilà, nouveau chapitre =) Il est arrivé rapidement parce que je pense que le prologue ne reflétait pas à lui tout seul la façon dont allait se dérouler la fic... Les chapitres suivants devraient mettre plus de temps à sortir. (faut que je régule tout ça à mon rythme d'écriture)

J'espère que ça vous plaira =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Reyson : Je reste persuadé que ça sera plus efficace si on lui pose la question directement réveillée.<p>

Tibarn : Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle commence à s'énerver et qu'on perde plus de temps. Je ne veux pas avoir de mauvaises surprises à son sujet, et sur le champ de bataille on a pas à hésiter sur la confiance que l'on accorde à quelqu'un.

Reyson : tss... D'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux, mais ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de précis.

Le prince Héron ferma les yeux et sonda le cœur de la jeune fille. Il pensait qu'il aurait eut à se concentrer pour avoir un sentiment précis, mais il en transparaissait un de façon tellement puissante et évidente qu'il pus faire un premier bilan dans la seconde qui suivit.

Reyson : elle souffre terriblement de cette situation. En fait, je n'aurait pas eus besoin de mes dons de Héron : il suffit de la regarder pour le comprendre. Même endormie ça saute aux yeux.

Il ferma se nouveau ses yeux, et parti à la recherche d'autres sentiments, rendus plus flous par les voiles du sommeil. Il leva le visage vers le roi de Phoenicis.

Reyson : elle est désemparée et à la fois extrêmement lasse. De toute évidence, ça n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de situation arrive, mais elle continue de chercher le moyen de prouver aux autres sa fidélité à l'Alliance. Elle a tout de même quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. C'était de la confiance, et un profond attachement. Je pense qu'il s'agit du mage avec lequel elle est arrivée ici. J'ai perçu un autre rayon de lumière, mais il était trop enfouis dans son cœur. Je ne sais même pas si son ami en connaît la nature, tellement il est chéri et protégé.

Tibarn : donc elle ne mentirait pas en affirmant qu'elle n'est pas du côté de Naesala...

Le Héron réagit au nom de son ami d'enfance, et son regard devint plus sombre.

Reyson : non, elle ne ment pas. Maintenant, je pense que faire part de mon « examen » aux hommes de Skrimir serait parfaitement inutile : ils sont aussi têtus que leur général.

Tibarn : les miens m'écouteront, mais les changements trop brusques ne plaisent à personne.

Reyson : montrons aux moins aux hommes que nous lui accordons notre confiance. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de l'écarter de ce conflit.

Tibarn : elle aurait donc quelque chose de particulier et d'utile ?

Reyson : je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

Tibarn : ça serait bien la première fois que ça arrive.

Il rigola un peu.

Tibarn : c'est donc possible que les rois Laguz ne soient pas au courant de tous au sein de leur propre nation et alliance ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

Reyson : quoi qu'il en soit, que tu le veuilles ou non, elle a un rôle dans les relations entre les nations que seule elle peut assumer.

Tibarn : N'est-ce pas déjà le rôle des Hérons que de jouer le rôle de médiateur ? Mais soit. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle reste en vie.

Le prince laissa quelques instants encore son regard posé sur la jeune fille, puis ils se détournèrent. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, se les frotta, puis secoua la tête pour mieux se réveiller.

Tatu : j'ai trop dormi...

Elle sauta au pied de l'arbre d'un mouvement souple et gracieux. Comme tous la grande majorité des Corbeaux, elle avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, et la carrure plus fine que celle des Faucons. S"il n'y avait que ça... Ces ailes noires tranchaient avec les couleurs des autres soldats, que ça soit pour leur pelages et plumes ou accoutrement. Comme la majorité des Corbeaux, elle s'habillait en noir. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la tente de Soren, espérant y trouver Amery, mais aucun des deux mages n'y étaient. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers leur propre tente, vide elle aussi. Elle commença à déambuler dans le camp, toujours à sa recherche, lorsqu'elle perçut une certaine agitation provenant de la tente-hôpital. Elle y passa la tête, et y vit son ami, qui se redressait de façon triomphale, devant un Laguz alité qui regardait ses bandages avec l'air de ne pas y croire. Le mage fit volte-face, et son regard tomba sur la brune.

Amery : Tatu !

Il se précipita vers elle.

Amery : c'est merveilleux ! Regarde, regarde ce que je sais faire maintenant !

Il se dirigea vers un autre blessé, qui lui présenta un bras couvert de bandages : il devait avoir bon nombre de plaies et de peau arrachée là-dessous. Il plaça ses mains autour de l'avant bras, et en sorti une lumière bleutée. Quelques instants plus tard, le Laguz retira les bandages. Rien. Plus rien, plus aucune marque. La peau et les muscles étaient entiers et sans aucune marque, comme s'il n'avaient jamais rien subit. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

Tatu : ne me dis pas... Que tu possèdes le don du Sacrifice ? Comme Micaiah ?

Elle avait parlé assez bas.

Amery : si, exactement !

C'est alors que Soren sorti de l'ombre pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule tout en le regardant d'un air sévère, et Amery comprit qu'il allait s'emporter et trop en dire. Être un sang-mêlé était également mal vu, aussi bien dans la communauté Laguz que Beorc. Certes, le Sacrifice permettait de sauver des vies, et il venait d'épargner des heures de souffrance aux blessés en refermant leurs plus importantes plaies, mais il n'en serait pas moins rejeté et traité comme un étant un être inférieur.

Tatu : tu ne pouvais pas tomber sur mieux, c'est un don rare, il est à ta hauteur. Je te conseille cependant de te servir de bâtons pour soigner. L'inconvénient du Sacrifice est qu'il pompe dans tes propres réserves d'énergie.

Amery : je ne peux pas. Le stock de bâtons est limité, et je préfère les conserver pour le combat. Quand on est au camp, je peux me reposer sans problème.

Soren : il n'empêche qu'elle a raison. Tu devrais t'arrêter pour le moment, tu as déjà soigné beaucoup de monde pour une première fois.

Amery : je vais bien. Je peux encore soigner deux trois personnes et-

Et il s'effondra. La Laguz et le magicien le rattrapèrent tous les deux. La fatigue l'avait dépassé et fait s'endormir debout.

Soren : ça ne devait plus tarder.

Tatu : il a toujours tendance à trop en faire pour les autres.

Ils hochèrent la tête, d'accord sur ce point. Ils le transportèrent jusqu'à leur tente, et l'allongèrent sur son lit. Le jour avait rapidement décliné, et les premières étoiles commençaient à paraître. Soren partit chercher Rhys, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait dans cette rechute que de la fatigue. C'était heureusement le cas. Ils le laissèrent dormir encore un peu, puis le stratège parti leur chercher leur repas. Plus Tatu l'observait, plus elle voyait l'attachement qu'il portait à son ami. Le mage avait en effet la réputation d'être asocial avec presque tout le monde, même au sein des Mercenaires de Greil. Qu'il soit aux petits soins pour quelqu'un était plus qu'anormal. Lorsqu'il revint, ils réveillèrent un instant le mage de jour pour qu'il puisse manger un peu et ne pas se réveiller au milieu de la nuit juste parce que son estomac crierait famine. Il se rendormit tout de suite après avoir fini son repas. Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien, Soren laissa la Corbeau manger son propre repas seule. Elle s'occupa ensuite de prendre soin de leurs affaires, de les disposer de façon à ce que les armes soient facile à dégainer s'ils devaient être surpris pendant la nuit, et leurs effets personnels faciles à emporter en cas de départ express. Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher. Les heures passèrent, mais le sommeil, lui, dut faire un grand détour. Ça n'était pas jute. Le marchand de sable avait distribué une double ration pour son ami, mais l'avait totalement privée. Elle en avait assez des enchaînements d'insomnies, ces insomnies qui la suivaient nuit après nuit. Elle patienta encore un peu. Il devait être dans les 2 ou 3 heures du matin. Sentant que même la plus pesante des fatigues ne la ferait pas dormir ce soir, elle décida de sortir ça la calmerait peut être. Elle alla derrière leur maison de toile. La lune était pleine et immense. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup.

? : Je me disais bien que c'était toi qui avait pris la décision de rester.

Elle fit volte-face. Naesala, son roi, était là.

Naesala : on m'a dit que tu t'étais mise à voyager avec un Beorc. Puis, on a aussi dit qu'un Corbeau s'était rallié à la cause de Daein.

Tatu : J'ai ensuite répondu à votre appel et rejoins l'Alliance Laguz.

Naesala : et tu as continué à te battre à leur côtés bien que notre but ait été de leur nuire ?

Elle se tut, baissant le regard. Elle ne bénéficiait pas de cette liberté que pouvait se permettre Vika en renonçant à sa nation. Même si elle l'avait voulu, même si elle l'avait rejeté, même si elle avait fait son choix en ne se souciant que d'elle, elle n'aurait pas pu. Ils l'auraient rattrapée un jour ou l'autre.

Naesala : en fait, si tu es restée, c'est pour ce Beorc.

Cette fois, ce fut carrément son visage qui de tourna vers le sol, serrant les poings et les dents. Aucune excuse, et elle encourait des risques vis-à-vis de la justice de son pays. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas venu uniquement pour la punir de sa désobéissance, autant de risques pour châtier une personne, ça n'était pas le genre de Naesala. Elle avait cependant peur de deviner ce qu'il allait lui demander.

Naesala : je suppose qu'ils ne t'accordent pas leur confiance.

Tatu : non.

Elle allait bien s'abstenir de mentionner les rares personnes pour qui c'était le contraire, mais encore une fois, il avait deviné que ça n'était pas une généralité.

Naesala : Comme tu l'as sans doute déjà deviné, je veux que tu me serves d'espion.

Elle s'y était préparée, mais entendre les mots faisait mal. Pendant un instant elle ne se sentit plus, puis elle retrouva son calme. Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première mission de ce genre qu'elle ferait et... Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Amery. Non. Le choix n'était pas aussi évident que les autres fois. Qui serait là pour le protéger ? Il saurait assurer seul sa défense si son caractère n'avait pas été aussi altruiste. C'était également une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'appréciait, et ne lui en voulait donc pas. Soren suffirait-il à lui assurer une défense suffisante ? Peut être pas. Non... Probablement pas... Dans ce cas, elle se débrouillerai. Elle assurerait sa défense et obéirait à son roi. Si c'était pour Amery, et pour continuer à assumer ses choix, elle le ferai. De plus... Naesala n'hésiterait pas à se servir de lui.

Le roi des Corbeaux ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux tout le long de sa réflexion. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Il attendait la réponse orale par pure formalité, et parce que le temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois.

Naesala : et bien ?

Tatu : à vos or-

? : Sales traîtres !

Surgissant de l'ombre, un membre du peuple félin les pointait du doigt, hors de lui. Reconnaissant le roi des Corbeaux, il prit forme animale pour l'affronter. Naesala se tourna vers sa sujette, et parla de façon à ce que juste elle l'entende.

Naesala : je sais que même captive, tu seras capable de me transmettre des informations intéressantes.

Et il s'envola, évitant ainsi le félin qui s'était jeté sur lui, disparaissant dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Je présente toutes mes excuses aux fans de Tibarn, et de Reyson qui se seraient indigné du temps qu'ils auraient pu consacrer à mon personnages. Soyez-en assurés : non, ils ne lui ont prêté attention plus longtemps que ça, c'est moins de 5min dans leurs longues et rudes journée, Tatu ne les accapare pas tant que ça XD<p>

J'ai tout de même l'impression que ce chapitre est... niai... Ouais c'est ça, naïf et niai.

Mais bon, j'attends vos avis ^^

Bisous, je vous aime !


	3. Négociations

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici de retour avec le chapitre 2 !

Plus particulièrement pour ces conversations, j'ai essayé de m'adapter aux personnages du jeu (sachant que je ne les ai pas si souvent croisés que ça, quand on regarde bien, j'espère que ça ira quand même ).

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

><p>Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle venait d'être jetée dans une cage robuste qu'elle ne pourrait ouvrir même sous forme animale. Après le départ de Naesala, beaucoup s'étaient lancés à la poursuite du roi Corbeau, certains étaient restés. Elle n'avait pas opposé de résistance, cela étant purement inutile. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir. Le plus dur serait sans doute "d'affronter" Am demain, quand il se réveillera et qu'il apprendra la nouvelle. Gérons un problème à la fois. Une traîtresse directement dans le camp de l'Alliance Laguz... elle allait avoir affaire directement aux personnalités importantes, à moins qu'ils ne délèguent. Elle s'interrogeait encore sur la préférence qu'il faudrait avoir pour une des deux situations lorsque Skrimir et Ranulf entrèrent dans la tente, suivis de celui qui avait donné l'alerte. Le successeur du trône de Gallia semblait réellement furieux. Faisant parti du peuple oiseau, il n'avait sans doute pas pu prendre part à la poursuite. Il sembla ensuite prêter attention à la jeune fille, restée silencieuse. La haine n'avait pas disparut de son regard, mais elle était différente. S'il considérait Naesala comme une personne, il ne voyait en elle qu'une traîtresse. Ce n'était pas sur lui qu'elle pourrait s'appuyer pour sa défense. Ranulf lui, lui jetait un regard étrange. Il cherchait à comprendre. C'est vrai qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance avant même de s'être engagée dans cette guerre. Il avait sans doute du mal à comprendre ses actes. Elle se doutait qu'au fond de lui, il trouvait plus plausible que ce fut une erreur. Skrimir la fixait, fulminant. De toute évidence, il éprouvait l'irrésistible envie de la mettre en morceau, sans autre forme de jugement. Entrèrent ensuite Tiban, Reyson, Ike, Titania et Soren. Le magicien la fixa juste plus longuement que les autres, mais il ne manifesta pas son étonnement. Le roi des Faucons lui, haussa les sourcils un instant avant de lancer un regard au Prince Blanc, qui lui répondit par le même regard d'incompréhension de Ranulf. Il faut toujours commencer par quelque chose, et ce fut Titania qui meubla la première la discussion.<p>

Titania : c'est elle ?

Gallia : oui ! Je l'ai vue ! Elle discutait avec un Corbeau, et je suis presque sûr que c'était Naesala !

Ike : affirmes-tu le contraire ?

Tatu : non.

Tibarn : était-ce bien Naesala ?

Tatu : oui.

Skrimir : et tu oses l'affirmer la tête haute ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je t'aurais déjà déchiquetée !

Elle le regarda. Elle ne l'ignorait pas ni ne l'écoutais. Ce qui déplut au Lion, c'est l'absence totale de peur dans son regard quand à ses menaces. Le Chat l'avait bien vu.

Ranulf : du calme Skrimir.

Skrimir : tss !

Ike : et on peut savoir pourquoi ton roi a-t-il prit le risque de s'infiltrer dans le camp de l'Alliance Laguz ?

Tatu : pour me demander de collecter des informations pour lui.

Soren : plus important que ça : as-tu accepté ?

Elle fixa le mage un instant, son regard ancré dans le sien. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, son ton était neutre, ne trahissant rien.

Tatu : oui.

Certains haussèrent les sourcils face à sa franchise.

Reyson : elle ne ment pas.

Skrimir, lui explosa.

Skrimir : Eh bien voilà ! Elle l'a avoué elle-même, et le Héron l'a confirmé : c'est une traîtresse ! L'histoire est réglée, elle va voir ce qu'il se passe quand on sous-estime Gallia !

Tibarn : tiens-toi tranquille, Skrimir !

Qu'on lui donne des ordres l'énervait plus qu'autre chose, mais il ne pouvait désobéir. Pas quand ils venaient de lui. Le roi des Faucons se tourna de nouveau vers Reyson, qui croisa un instant le regard de la captive, pour retourner au roi de Phoenicis. Il croisa également celui de Soren, qui acquiesça par le biais de ses yeux. La demande silencieuse suivante fut pour Tibarn, qui déclara en soufflant.

Tibarn : On se rend à la tente de réunions, on a à parler.

Skrimir : quoi ?

Il était indigné.

Skirmir : comment ça discuter ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué à cela !

Il désigna le soldat venu apporter son témoignage.

Skrimir : il nous a apporté la preuve qu'elle discutait avec l'ennemi, et elle a elle-même approuvé ! Une traîtresse n'a rien à faire parmi nous, l'histoire s'arrête là !

Reyson : tu n'y est pas Skrimir, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

Skrimir : non ça ne l'est pas !

Les autres commencèrent à sortir de la tente. On donna des consignes à un garde, et le témoin pu retourner se coucher. L'héritier de Gallia resta un instant à hésiter, puis suivit les autres. Tatu soupira. Oui, elle soupirait beaucoup ce soir. Elle s'allongea, et essaya de se reposer. Elle parvint à plonger dans une somnolence agitée et courte. Elle tombait de fatigue, mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir.

Peu de temps après que le soleil se soit levé, elle reconnu les pas précipités d'Amery qui se dirigeaient vers sa tente. Elle entendit également qu'on voulait l'empêcher de rentrer. Il tenta un ou deux passages en force, et sa frêle carrure ne fit pas le poids face à celle d'un Laguz. Soren arriva. Il voulut raisonner son ami, se posta devant l'ouverture... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et croisa le regard de Tatu. Il prit alors la décision d'emmener Amery loin de la tente, de force. Elle du attendre assez longtemps avant qu'elle ne l'entende plus hurler qu'il voulait la voir, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit, qu'il était son ami. Elle avait décidé de rester silencieuse face à lui, et elle ne savait pas ce qui, entre une attitude blessante et un total manque d'information à son sujet ferait le plus de mal au petit magicien. Elle ferma les yeux, toujours dans le but de trouver un peu le sommeil. Elle n'entendis que mieux ce qui se passait dans le camp. On commençait à défaire les tentes. Le départ de l'armée avait été retardée d'une heure en raison de l'agitation de la veille. Elle réussit ainsi à savoir que Naesala leur avait échappé, qu'ils se doutaient bien que le Corbeau, là, était un traître, et qu'un petit chapardeur avait volé la part de viande d'un certain Rigun. Sa tente ne fut démontée que peu de temps avant le début de la longue marche de la journée. Un peu avant cela, Reyson vint la voir.

Reyson : il a été décidé que tu resterais en vie.

Tatu : …

Reyson : tu voyageras en compagnie des Faucons.

Bien sûr. C'était beaucoup plus pratique de la faire avancer par ses propres moyens que de la porter. Il y avait également moins de monde dans les airs, ça évitera l'effet « bête de foire », et elle entendrait certainement beaucoup moins de choses. Un petit silence s'installa.

Tatu : arrête. Arrête tout de suite d'essayer de lire dans mon esprit.

Reyson : pour l'instant je n'y arrive pas. C'est bien là le problème.

Tatu : et j'aimerais que ça continue comme ça.

Autre silence. Elle fini par néanmoins lui montrer une chose : ses remerciements, pour sa vie, et pour ne pas l'avoir laissée au sol. Amery ne pourrait pas venir la voir, ainsi. Qu'elle l'avoue ou non, les reproches et les remarques haineuses des autres Laguz l'auraient également affectée. Elle savait bien évidemment que ce ne serait pas en souriant que les membres du peuple Faucon allaient voyager avec elle, mais étant moins nombreux, la discipline serait normalement mieux assurée. Le Prince Blanc haussa d'abord les sourcils, puis comprit qu'elle ne laisserait rien filer d'autre. La tente fut démontée. On la sorti de la cage, lui banda les yeux, et lui attacha les mains au bout d'une corde. Pas de repères visuel sur lesquels elle pourrait s'appuyer, et elle serait guidée. Celui à l'autre bout de sa laisse la mit en garde :

Phoenicis : si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour t'enfuir, on se jette sur toi et on t'arrache les ailes.

Elle n'était pas assez bête pour tenter quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle avait une armée autour d'elle. Ils s'envolèrent, son guide se dirigeant vers le point de rassemblement aérien des Faucons. Elle sentit immédiatement les regards se poser sur elle, pesant de ressentis. Ils attendirent quelques temps encore que Tibarn arrive, puis le peuple Faucon se mit en route. Elle se guida selon les tiraillements de la corde, du jeu des courants d'air et des vagues remarques que faisaient certains. Son attaché de laisse s'appelait Feanor, et avait pour ami le fameux Rigun, dont la viande avait mystérieusement disparu ce matin, et qui avait faim. Ils restèrent côte à côte toute la journée durant. Elle ne pu rien apprendre d'intéressant que qu'elle ne savait déjà, étant le sujet de discussion du moment. D'ici quelques jours, elle aurait naturellement plus de distance par rapport aux faits et gestes de l'Alliance, et l'écoute deviendrait réellement nécessaire. Elle tombait de fatigue. L'habitude des insomnies et du manque de sommeil la fit tenir. Au bout de quelques heures, l'Armée se sépara en différents petits bataillons. Elle resta dans celui dirigé directement par Tibarn, le reconnaissant à sa voix. Il voulait l'avoir à l'oeil. Les différentes unités étaient parties en reconnaissance. Ils approchaient dangereusement de la frontière, l'ennemi pourrait très bien les attendre. Elle réfléchit. Le peuple oiseau et le peuple félin s'étaient pour le moment réparti les tâches. La trahison de son peuple avait finalement amené les Faucons à revenir vers le corps principal de l'armée. Resteraient-ils ensemble cette fois ? Ses compagnons de route avaient du être briffés avant, car chacun discutait de sujets sans importance. En tout cas sans importance pour elle. Ils surveillaient leur langue. Les Laguz partirent loin, très loin. Oui, l'armée ennemie était de l'autre côté de la Ribahn. Mais elle campait sa position. A cet instant, elle dût se tenir en retrait, pendant que beaucoup allaient tendre l'oreille sur ce qui ce passait en face. Quelques murmures lui parvinrent des imprudents qui avaient sous-estimé ses capacités auditives. Begnion comptait les attendre. Si les Laguz refusaient de faire demi-tour ou bien faisaient mine de traverser la rivière, ils lanceraient l'assaut. A la tombée de la nuit, ils avaient rejoint le campement. Ils seraient devant la rivière d'ici deux jours environ. Les tentes étaient déjà montées, et Tatu retrouva sa cage de la veille. Elle était d'un inconfort prévisible, mais cela ne changea rien. Elle avala rapidement la portion de nourriture qu'on lui présenta et s'endormit tout de suite après. L'allure soutenue du vol, ajoutée à sa nuit blanche à elle-même cumuler aux insomnies des soirs d'avant auraient fait dormir n'importe qui.

Dans la tente principale, les généraux faisaient leur rapport depuis un petit moment déjà.

Tibarn : … nous attendent de l'autre côté de la rivière. Je ne sais pas comment on va s'y prendre pour remporter la victoire, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça sera là notre premier vrai affrontement avec le gros de l'Armée Impériale.

Soren : quand est-il des contrées alentour ?

Tibarn : il n'y a pas autant de monde qu'à notre destination, mais ils ont une solide défense. Ils se servent efficacement de leurs forteresses. A l'endroit où la défense est le plus dur à tenir, c'est à dire notre destination, ils ont mit plus d'hommes c'est tout.

Titania : on perdrait du temps à conquérir ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses forts. Ils sont extrêmement bien conçus, et il ne faut pas oublier que Begnion a le moyens financiers et militaires de les exploiter à leur maximum. La meilleure solution est donc d'aller droit vers cet affrontement direct. Il faudra que l'on trouve un plan qui tournerai rapidement la situation à notre avantage. Il faut limiter les pertes, nous ne sommes qu'à l'entrée de l'empire sans compter qu'un combat trop long aurait des répercutions sur le moral des hommes.

Soren : je vais y réfléchir pour les jours qui suivent... Au cas où ils ne voudraient pas entamer les négociations.

Skrimir : des négociations ? Pourquoi entamer des négociations alors que nous sommes venu les écraser ?

Tibarn : tu te bas contre des Beorcs Skrimir, c'est un élément à prendre en compte. Proposer des négociations et faire en sorte qu'on atteigne notre but par la voie diplomatique facilitera les choses par la suite.

Le lion n'ajouta rien, mais tout dans son attitude indiquait qu'il était contre ce genre de « méthodes fourbes et complexes pour Beorcs ».

Ike : et comment ça c'est passée pour la « traîtresse » qui devait voyager avec vous aujourd'hui ?

Tibarn : étrangement docile pour une Laguz. Elle sait se servir de sa tête et compte beaucoup sur son ouïe. On a bien fait de l'emmener avec nous : au milieu du corps principal de l'armée, elle en aurait trop entendu. Il n'empêche qu'elle me paraît... étrange. Bref, là n'est pas la question. La prendre avec nous nous demande du temps et des hommes. Certes peu, mais j'aimerais ne pas perdre le moindre effectif à cause de ça. Je suis d'accord avec Skrimir : l'éliminer serait infiniment plus facile. Reyson, je sais que tu tiens à ce qu'elle continue de respirer, mais ça me contrarie de ne pas savoir pourquoi.

Reyson : je suis désolé. Encore une fois, je ne peux rien dire.

Tibarn : je suppose que Naesala aussi est au courant ? Nos ennemis sont mieux informés que nous !

Reyson : …

Skrimir : Ah ! Il n'a rien à y redire cette fois !

Reyson : Si. Juste que nous devons la garder en vie. J'espère que cela n'arrivera pas, mais il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit d'une grande utilité par la suite.

Skrimir : on devrait se contraindre pour quelque chose qui ne va peut être pas arriver ? C'est stupide !

Le ton du Prince Blanc devint sévère, presque colérique.

Reyson : tu n'as pas idée de quoi ça relève, Skrimir ! Alors faites moi confiance vous tous : il vaut mieux l'avoir à nos côtés, c'est tout ce que je peux affirmer.

Il y eut un petit silence.

Tibarn : je veux bien continuer de la prendre avec moi, à condition qu'elle me serve.

Soren : rien ne te garanti qu'elle ne va pas te trahir.

Tibarn : j'avançais cette condition avec une garantie, bien entendu.

Titania : et tu as une idée, concernant la nature de cette garantie ?

Le sourire esquissé sur les lèvres du roi de Phoenicis s'élargit quelque peu.

Tibarn : on pourrait menacer son copain le magicien par exemple.

Ranulf : Elle va plus avoir envie de t'étriper qu'autre chose si tu fais ça.

Le Chat souriait également. Il connaissait mieux la concernée que les autres dans cette discussion.

Tibarn : c'est bien la preuve qu'elle tient à lui, non ?

Ranulf : ça pour tenir à lui, elle y tiens ! C'est réciproque d'ailleurs. Les deux donneraient leur vie pour l'autre.

Tibarn : amoureux ?

Ranulf : non, juste amis. Je ne suis cependant pas totalement d'accord avec cette idée Tibarn. Ce garçon est quelqu'un de bien, et une de nos précieuses unités soignantes. Il ne mérite pas de se faire menacer de la sorte.

Tibarn : qui te dis qu'il sera au courant ?

Ike : Tibarn, de temps en temps j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que quelqu'un comme toi soit de notre côté.

Tibarn : je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de plus simple si on veut l'utiliser à notre avantage. Je ne pense pas que sa propre personne l'importe plus que ce garçon.

Skrimir : décidez vous vite, je commence à en avoir assez de discuter d'une personne que j'aurais déjà éliminée si ça ne tenait qu'à moi.

Le roi de Phoenicis lança un regard à l'assemblée, attendant le consentement de chacun. Ceux de Reyson, Ranulf et Soren mirent sensiblement plus de temps à arriver. Fidèle à son austérité habituelle, le mage de vent n'avait rien dit. Il était cependant entièrement contre l'idée de mettre la vie d'Amery en danger. Il veillerait personnellement à la sécurité du garçon et comptait sur l'attachement de Tatu pour son ami pour lui simplifier la tâche.

Tibarn : bien, la question est donc réglée, on peut passer à autre chose.

Titania : c'est à propos de la gestion de nos réserves de nourriture, il faudrait que...

Ils continuèrent ainsi, comme ils le faisaient régulièrement depuis le début de leur marche vers Begnion. Et encore : c'est toujours beaucoup moins compliqué que de gérer un pays. Lorsqu'ils finirent, il faisait nuit noire.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et conseils =)

Je les lis toujours avec plaisir et peuvent m'aider pour la cohérence de l'histoire.

A bientôt !


	4. Protection

Bonjour tout le monde =)

Voilà pour vous, un nouveau chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, comme pour tous les jours précédents et comme pour tous les jours à venir, le camp s'éveilla peu avant les premières lueurs de l'aurore. Amery tenta une nouvelle fois de venir la voir, mais il fut refoulé, ce qui allait sans-doute devenir une habitude pour le garde. Même procédé que la veille : on la sorti de la tente, lui attacha les mains et lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux. Ils ne volèrent pas longtemps, après quoi, elle s'arrêta, son guide et un autre Faucon également. Le reste continuait sa route. Ça devait être un ordre. La possibilité qu'ils faisaient peut être ça pour la tuer et lâcher son corps dans un coin perdu lui apparut, mais lui paraissait tout de même étrange. Une fois que les derniers Laguz furent passés devant, son guide lui retira le bandeau. Celui resté avec eux était Tibarn, et elle cacha trop tard sa surprise, ce qui lui donna encore plus d'assurance. Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez... Il choisit d'entamer la conversation, la citoyenne de Kilvas gardant le silence.<p>

Tibarn : et bien, bonjour... Tatu c'est ça ?

Tatu : …

Feanor : présente lui tes respects, traîtresse ! Je te rappelle que tu as devant toi le roi de Phoenicis !

Il avait placé sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, et l'avait forcée à faire une révérence. Comme chez les Beorc. Elle lui lança un regard brillant de colère, mais n'opposa pas de résistance particulière.

Tibarn : arrête Feanor. Libère-la et laisse nous.

Le sujet eut un mouvement de surprise, mais la laissa se redresser, lui retira les liens qui lui maintenaient les mains, et s'éloigna. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Le roi des Faucons reprit.

Tibarn : tu poses beaucoup de problèmes, Tatu. Certains sont pour ta mort, d'autres pour ta survie, mais prétendent ne pas avoir le droit d'avancer leur justification. C'est à moi de te surveiller pendant la journée, hors, il me semblerait infiniment plus simple de t'éliminer. On est parvenu à trouver un compromit.

Il laissa encore un silence se faire. Cette gamine était décidément beaucoup trop silencieuse à son goût. C'était une sage décision de sa part. On ne peut pas analyser une personne sans matière à analyser, et elle était un parfait exemple de neutralité totale. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de poursuivre son explication sans que son public n'ait fait autre bruit que celui du battement de ses ailes. Il s'attendait néanmoins à un minimum de réaction face à ses prochaines répliques.

Tibarn : tu vas me servir, combattre pour l'Alliance Laguz. Tu seras directement sous mes ordres, et ça sera sans doute toi qui devras te charger des missions les plus risquées dans lesquelles on hésite à mettre des hommes.

Elle continuait à le regarder dans les yeux, mais l'échange avait gagné un peu d'intensité. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas lui faire confiance comme ça, et elle redoutait l'épée de Damoclès qu'il allait lui placer au dessus de la tête. Le sourire du roi Faucon s'accentua, découvrant un peu ses dents.

Tibarn : bien sûr, si tu refuses, échoues, ou nous trahis, tu devras payer. Je pense que la vie du petit mage de jour serait largement suffisante.

Elle s'y était attendue, et n'écarquilla donc pas les yeux. Elle passa tout de suite à l'étape suivante ; celle où l'éclat de haine prend possession du regard.

Tibarn : je commençais à m'ennuyer. J'ignore quelles raisons t'ont motivée à faire tout ce que tu as fais jusqu'à présent, mais ton attachement pour ce Beorc est quelque chose de sûr. Tu as conscience que c'est quelque chose de trop facilement exploitable ?

Tatu : et vous, vous avez conscience que vous vous apprêtez à appliquer les méthodes d'un ennemi que vous répugnez ?

Tibarn : Nous sommes en guerre. Pour ma part, ça ne m'a jamais pesé : de mon point de vue, mes actes sont tout à fait justifiés.

Nouveau silence. Combien y en avait-il eut depuis le début de cette conversation ? Elle se maîtrisait trop, c'en était agaçant. Elle n'avait pourtant pas du être confrontée à beaucoup de situations de ce genre, vu son âge... Il lui signala clairement qu'il attendait sa réponse.

Tatu : qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Tibarn : c'est un bon début. Pour aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas encore mais d'ici les prochains jours, ça sera sans-doute des missions d'éclaireur au plus proche de l'ennemi. Tu ne seras plus attachée, mais n'oublie pas que la moindre tentative de fuite peut te coûter cher, sans compter que te rattraper sera un véritable jeu d'enfant.

Elle montra qu'elle avait comprit. Il fit un signe à Feanor, qui revint aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Tibarn : tu n'auras plus besoin de la tenir à partir d'aujourd'hui. Rends-lui les liens, elle les portera seule.

Son pauvre guide n'en avait pas fini d'aller de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui et il s'acquitta de sa tâche sans répliquer. Il déposa la corde ainsi que le foulard dans la main qu'elle lui tendit. Il prit le temps de la regarder dans les yeux. Pas de haine, pas de joie, pas de tristesse. Un mur lisse, impénétrable. Ça lui fit comme un choc. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus expressif, quoi que ça soit. Pourquoi une telle expression ? Ou plutôt pourquoi un tel manque d'expression ? Il y avait quelque chose d'intrigant et de magnétique là-dedans, semblant en même temps inaccessible. Qui avait-il sous cette carapace ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'il y avait eut des soupçons sur elle, parce qu'elle était un Corbeau, il la considéra autrement. Était-elle réellement une traîtresse ? Ou bien avait-elle été forcée et contrainte des deux côtés ? Tibarn et elle semblaient avoir passé un marché, avait-elle du en passer d'autre où elle aurait très certainement été la moins avantagée ? Il fut brusquement tiré de sa rêverie ils se remettaient en route, à bonne allure pour rattraper les autres. Elle se montra docile et silencieuse encore une fois, même sans chaînes ni entraves. Comportement raisonnable, avec Tibarn à leur côté, elle n'avait aucune chance, mais il se mettait soudainement à réfléchir et à passer en revue tout ce qu'il pouvait. Les autres firent bien quelques messes basses en voyant l'ancienne prisonnière arriver sans rien pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. Pas de mouvement de protestation, jamais, c'était à coup sûr un ordre de Tibarn. Rigun était de nouveau à ses côtés, alors que Tatu s'était éloignée, à l'écart des autres. Son ami lui fit part de son étonnement, de ses ressentis sur cette nouvelle situation, mais tout cela lui semblait horriblement loin. Les paroles de ses compagnons sonnaient horriblement faux à ses oreilles, comme un voile posé sur quelque chose de bien différent. Son ami le carnivore volé le rappela à lui en lui demandant ce qui s'était passé derrière. Ses réponses ne le satisfirent pas : il avait enlevé les liens de la prisonnière, et les avait laissé discuter. L'heure de retourner au camp était proche, lorsqu'ils se penchèrent sur une zone qui méritait d'être étudiée de plus près. Une forêt touffue, difficile de voir du dessus ce qui se passait en dessous. Ils restaient cachés dans les nuages. Une familiarisation avec les lieux était tentante, bien que dangereuse. On ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait en bas. Même si on décidait de finalement prendre ce risque, ça serait pour demain. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Son roi souriait. Il réfléchit quelques instant, puis se tourna à moitié, faisant un signe à celle qu'il avait guidé en début de matinée. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis le Corbeau survola un peu la zone avant de plonger. L'imposant chef de troupe se tourna vers eux.

Tibarn : on rentre au camp.

Sans plus de précision, il parti en sens inverse. Ses hommes le suivirent dans plus poser de questions, lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Était-elle un aimant à poisse ou l'héroïne toute désignée pour la tragédie de sa vie ? Elle était entre deux camps, sans qu'elle ait rien voulut pour. Tout empirait de jours en jours. Tibarn se servirait d'Amery au moindre faux-pas, et Naesala qu'elle ne pouvait pas trahir non elle ne le pouvait pas. Allez-y, amusez vous à trouver une solution pour satisfaire un camp sans que l'autre ne voit la trahison ? Elle avait atterrit, et ramené les genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'était-elle supposée faire dans une telle situation ? Plus rien ne lui semblait clair, tout se compliquait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que sa réflexion avançait. Pourquoi ? N'avait-elle pas le droit de s'attacher ne serait-ce qu'à une seule personne sur tout Tellius ? Si elle avait été plus forte... Si elle avait eut la puissance nécessaire pour protéger Amery, elle n'aurait pas eut à faire des choix qui se seraient retournés contre elle par la suite. Stop. Arrêter de penser à ça. Ne pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle ne devait pas se plaindre, elle n'en avait pas le mérite. Allez, debout. Ravale tes sanglots, ravale-les. Réessaye, oublie cette boule dans ta gorge. Sèche tes joues détrempées, ne pense à rien. Ne pense plus à rien. Plus à rien. A rien. Rien. Marche, un pied devant l'autre, concentre toi sur ce que tu fais. Exécute ta mission, rentre, et éloigne toi d'Amery, tu ne fais que lui apporter des ennuis. La lumière n'a pas besoin de l'ombre, qui est attiré par son éclat, et qui cherche à la grignoter. Marche. Avance. Fais ce qu'on t'as demandé. Mets toi entre parenthèses. Deviens un outil. Un redoutable outil sans émotion. Un outil dont on se moque des états d'âme. Un outil solitaire. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel parsemé des toutes premières étoiles.

Tatu : maman... Tu m'as demandé de partir à la recherche de mon bonheur. Si il m'échappe toujours, est-ce parce que je n'y mets pas assez d'énergie ? Est-ce que je m'y prends mal ? J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire de mon mieux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas ?

Quelques minutes de concentration encore. Puis, son regard redevint froid. Elle s'était de nouveau enveloppée de cette coque qui la rendait indéchiffrable aux yeux des autres. S'étant interdit tout sentiments, elle s'avança avec résolution dans la forêt. Elle allait accomplir sa mission, avec toute la froideur et le manque d'humanité dont on lui avait apprit à se servir.

Elle atterrit devant la tente de Tibarn. Les gardes devant l'entrée voulurent lancer une offensive en la reconnaissant, mais le roi Faucon avait déjà soulevé un pan de toile en leur assurant que tout allait bien. Il lui fit signe d'entrer, et elle s'exécuta sans aucun commentaire. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la table située à gauche dans la pièce, dessus, une carte. Elle resta plantée quelques pas après avoir franchit l'entrée le regard vide.

Tibarn : alors ?

Tatu : il y avait une petite garnison cachée dans la montagne, aménagée pour accueillir un bon nombre de soldats. Suffisamment pour servir de renforts lors d'une bataille, et faire pencher la balance de façon avantageuse. Il n'y avait que quelques soldats à l'intérieur. J'ai vérifié les environs sur des kilomètres, ils n'attendaient personne, c'était juste un poste de surveillance. J'ai éliminé les hommes à l'intérieur, on peut y envoyer des nôtres tout de suite pour nous approprier définitivement le fort. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de nourriture à l'intérieur, en raison du petit effectif de soldat qu'il recelait, idem pour l'armement.

Ainsi donc elle s'était battue. Ça expliquait les plaies et les coups, ressortant de façon étrange à la lueur des torches. Ce n'était pas à cause de ça que cette fille lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle était restée debout, là, sans broncher. Elle avait débité un rapport simple et efficace comme un simple marionnette. Sans vie, sans passion. Et son regard... Vide, totalement vide. Absence totale de personnalité et de libre-arbitre. Un outil parfait. Et tout cela se passait pour elle comme une évidente habitude. Elle était si jeune... Quel genre d'enfance avait donc eut cette gamine ? D'après les dires de Ranulf, c'était une fille pleine de vie et dynamique, altruiste, là pour remonter le moral des gens avec qui elle s'entendait... Voire même de ceux qu'elle connaissait à peine. Le genre de personne qui croque la vie à pleine dent, et dans le genre tout sauf discret tellement ils sont bruyants... Il avait devant lui un fantôme. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Bah ! Si il commençait à s'en faire pour ses adversaires, il n'avait pas fini.

Tibarn : très bien. Tu peux disposer.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir sans plus poser de questions, lors qu'il jugea bon d'ajouter :

Tibarn : tu dors toujours au même endroit, dans la cage.

Elle reprit son chemin sans acquiescer ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle était décidément effrayante. Naesala, où est-ce que tu l'as dénichée ? Il constata qu'il ne s'était écoulé que cinq ou six heures depuis qu'il l'avait laissé face à sa mission. Nouveau voile sombre. Habituée, pas possible autrement. Quelques minutes après, il sorti donner des ordres à quelques hommes afin qu'ils partent occuper le bastion dès maintenant. Il alla ensuite trouver Reyson. Il ne dormait pas, ce qui l'arrangeait : il ne perdrait pas de temps à le réveiller.

Reyson : tu veux que j'aille encore sonder son cœur ? Tibarn...

Il lui expliqua. Le Prince Blanc ne parut pas surprit, et son interlocuteur décela une note de tristesse dans son regard. S'il lui demandait pourquoi, il ne répondrait pas.

Reyson : je veux bien essayer, mais je ne te garantis rien.

Ils se rendirent devant la tente. Un Laguz de Gallia gardait l'entrée. Le roi de Phoenicis demanda s'il avait vu quelque chose de particulier lorsqu'elle était rentrée, outre le fait qu'elle soit seule et sans liens.

Gallia : euh... Elle était couverte de plein de petites coupures et sentait le sang Beorc... Mais je crois bien qu'il y avait une autre odeur, cachée en dessous de celle du sang. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pleuré. A moins que ça ne soit les larmes de quelqu'un d'autre.

Reyson : merci. Bon, je ne te promets rien, Tibarn.

Tibarn : essaye, pour commencer.

Le prince des Hérons ferma les yeux. Il essaya de s'approcher avec le plus de douceur et le moins de bruit possible de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir s'accrocher à quelque chose, elle se rétracta. Il essaya de s'approcher, mais un mur aussi solide que l'acier et sans aspérités se présenta devant lui. Dans son sommeil, le Corbeau se roula en boule sur lui-même, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Reyson secoua la tête.

Reyson : désolé. Elle s'est repliée sur ses défenses avant que j'ai eus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Tibarn : habituellement, personne ne peut rien faire face à un Héron.

Reyson : à moins d'une grande force psychique et d'une maîtrise totale de ses sentiments.

Il ne précisa pas la petite chose supplémentaire qui influait dans le cas de Tatu.

Reyson : je n'ai trouvé qu'un mur face à moi. Une chose est sûre en tout cas : tu n'as pas à faire à une coquille vide. Si elle était si vide que tu me le disait tout à l'heure, elle m'aurait laissé pénétrer son esprit sans crainte. Ici, elle se défend, et cache quelque chose sous sa carapace. Cet aspect de poupée n'est qu'un déguisement.

Tibarn : d'accord. Merci Reyson.

Reyson : de rien.

Petit silence. Il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose avant de s'en retourner vers son lit.

Reyson : ne la traite pas trop durement.

Tibarn : ça c'est à moi d'en décider. Si elle a décidé de jouer à l'indestructible, c'est son problème. Maintenant, elle est sous mes ordres, et tout ce qu'elle a à faire c'est à m'obéir. Si cette partie là du contrat est respectée, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être un problème.

Le Prince Blanc resta sur place encore quelques instants, puis s'en alla.

* * *

><p>Fini pour aujourd'hui =) J'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

Reviews et Messages sont les bienvenus ! Rien ne me fais plus plaisir que de lire vos avis !

A la prochaine !


	5. Abandon

Nouveau chapitre ! =)

Le rythme de publication ne suit pas celui de l'écriture mais bonne nouvelle : ça reste toujours à peut près bien construit, et ça continue d'avancer !

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

><p>Nouveau réveil, nouvelle tentative d'Amery, nouvel échec. N'importe qui aurait été capable de lui dire qu'elle avait une mine affreuse. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait que des égratignures. La journée se passa sans encombres. Pour elle en tout cas. Tibarn avait du envoyer des espions de l'autre côté de la Ribahn, au beau milieu des lignes ennemies. D'après ses dires et une bonne logique militaire, ça aurait du être à elle de faire ça. Il ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance pour la laisser aller en contact aussi direct avec l'ennemi. Enfin, confiance en elle, plutôt confiance en la garantie que représentait Amery. Un petit groupe s'était donc détaché du sien et était parti en espionnage. Elle était rentrée comme les autres. Alors qu'elle somnolait et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir, Soren entra dans la tente. Décidément. Etaient-ils si « attentionnés » avec tous leur prisonniers ? A en croire la taille de leurs cernes, on devinait qu'ils se conservaient quelques bonnes heures de sommeil bien mérité et qu'elle était donc une exception. Soren avait dans les bras un paquet enroulé avec de la toile brune. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et se contentait de le regarder.<p>

Soren : on a retrouvé ça en possession d'Amery.

D'un mouvement sec, il dégagea un coin de tissus de l'objet qu'il recouvrait. Elle le reconnu aussitôt. Un gantelet, avec une lame rétractable sur le dos de la main et un mini-arc repliable posé à l'horizontale dessus. Son arme.

Soren : il affirme que c'est à toi. Le fait qu'il ait récupéré ce qui t'appartenait ne pose pas de problème en soit. Il y a cependant une question qui se pose : que fait une Laguz avec une arme de Beorc ?

Elle laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, son regard fixé sur l'arme.

Tatu : Amery et moi avons fait parti de la résistance pour récupérer la souveraineté de Daein, avant de rejoindre l'Armée de la Libération. Notre petit effectif ne nous permettait pas de nous lancer dans des attaques frontales pour venir en aide à nos compagnons. Par conséquent, la majorité de nos opérations se jouaient sur notre discrétion et notre rapidité. Dans les couloirs étroits d'un château, prendre forme animale pour se battre n'est pas la chose la plus pratique ni la plus discrète. J'ai donc choisi une arme comme en ont les Beorcs.

Amery : Soren tu n'as pas le droit ! Rends-le moi ! Et laissez moi passer à la fin ! Tatu ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien ! Ils finiront par m'écouter ! Ne perds pas espoir, je vais faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant ! Eh, nan, lâchez moi ! Tatu !

Silence.

Tatu : Cette situation te fait de la peine. Tu n'as aucune raison de le cacher.

Soren : je pourrais en dire de même de toi.

Tatu : …

Soren : je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de cette arme. Ça va être à Tibarn d'en décider.

Tatu : pas à Amery ?

L'expression du mage se crispa un peu.

Soren : si Tibarn décide de ne pas te la rendre, ça sera en effet à Amery de décider de sa conservation ou non.

Tatu : je l'avais confiée à Amery, c'est à lui de décider ce qu'il en fait.

Soren : tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Pas en temps de guerre, et pas avec Tibarn. Les autres ne vont pas commencer à s'opposer à lui juste pour le droit de propriété d'une seule de leur recrue.

Tatu : …

Soren : sinon, Amery va relativement bien. Il passe beaucoup de temps à soigner tout le monde, y comprit la nuit. Il n'arrête pas de s'énerver dès que quelqu'un dit du mal de toi devant lui, et passe tout son temps libre à essayer de venir te voir.

Tatu : je sais.

Nouveau silence.

Soren : je sais que c'est avec sa vie que Tibarn t'as menacée. J'imagine que c'était pareil avec Naesala ?

Tatu : …

Soren : ton bonheur est une partie du sien. Tu ne peux pas te contenter de tout accepter comme ça. A un moment ou à un autre, tu devras essayer de te libérer d'un des deux côtés.

Tatu : tu as conscience de ce que tu dis ? Tu pourrais m'usurper mon statut de traîtresse.

Soren : là n'est pas la question.

Tatu : Pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire. J'essaye de protéger Amery à ma manière. Je te confie la suite... puisque je suis impuissante...

Soren crut voir ses yeux s'humidifier un instant... Mais l'instant d'après il n'y paraissait plus rien. Un reflet ? Il se contenta d'ajouter, avant de ressortir.

Soren : tu peux compter sur moi.

Elle entendit les espions rentrer au camp, et elle les entendit également retourner à leur tente. La réunion avait duré longtemps. Le jour suivant fut dédié à l'installation du campement après avoir atteint les rives de la Ribahn, juste en face des armées de Begnion. Elle n'aida pas beaucoup, consignée dans sa cage. Dans la soirée Janaff, un Faucon au plumes claires, bras droit de Tibarn, vint dans sa tente avec le paquet de toile brune dans lequel était rangé son arme.

Janaff : je viens de la part de Tibarn. Pendant la bataille, tu auras une mission à accomplir de ton côté. Tu partiras avec Ulki et moi. Il te rend également ça.

Il désigna l'arme.

Janaff : on ne te la donnera cependant qu'en temps et en heure, et on la récupérera quand on le jugera nécessaire.

C'était déjà un pari risqué que de la lui rendre. Comme elle le faisait souvent ces derniers jours, elle ne répondit rien, signalant juste qu'elle avait comprit. Il lui jeta un regard bizarre, puis sorti de la tente. D'après les bruits qu'elle entendit depuis la tente, l'attaque serait lancée alors que l'aube pointerait à peine le bout de son nez. De ce fait, tout le camp se coucha plus tôt. Ça n'aurait pas été le cas dans un camp de Beorcs, qui nécessitent plus de préparation que les Laguz pour combattre. Son rôle serait sans doute de s'assurer que des renforts intempestifs de la part de l'ennemi n'interviennent pas pendant la bataille. C'est souvent comme ça que ça fonctionnerait. Elle serait en première ligne, avec quelques autres Faucons pour augmenter un peu ses chances de réussites. Autrement, il aurait été inutile de l'y envoyer seule, sauf pour se faire tuer. S'ils étaient en voie pour perdre la bataille, les autres la laisseraient derrière, et iraient avertir le reste de l'armée que des Beorcs arrivaient en plus de ceux qu'ils avaient en face. Oui... ça devait très certainement être ça. Malheureusement pour eux, il y avait déjà longtemps qu'elle s'était décidée à rester en vie tant qu'elle le pouvait. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, qu'elle laisse passer l'ennemi ou non, elle vivrait. Elle essaya de s'endormir. Elle devrait se lever tôt, et quelque chose lui dit qu'elle aurait besoin de toute son énergie.

Elle s'éveilla en même temps que le reste du camp. Cependant, ce ne fut qu'une heure environ après le début de la bataille que quelqu'un entra dans la tente. On ouvrit la porte de sa cage, et on la laissa sortir. Janaff et Ulki, autre bras droit de Tibarn, au plumage foncé, étaient fins prêts. On lui fourra son petit déjeuner dans les mains ; elle devrait manger en route. Ulki s'éleva en premier dans les airs. Ils lui firent comprendre qu'elle devait être la deuxième. Janaff les rejoint après avoir lancé un dernier regard autour d'eux. Le début du voyage se déroula en silence. Celui au plumes foncées prit la parole en premier.

Ulki : Nous nous dirigeons vers un passage à guet à quelques kilomètres au sud du champ de bataille. Nous n'avons pas autant d'hommes que l'Armée Principale de Begnion, et nous disperser serait un inconvénient sous différents points de vue.

Augmentation des pertes, baisse de puissance sur tous les lieux d'affrontement, dispersion des ressources...

Janaff : notre rôle, c'est de stopper les renforts qui pourraient passer par là pour nous prendre en tenaille. Par chance, le terrain est assez vallonné, il y a même certains plateaux. Ça sera facile de diminuer leur effectifs sans que l'on soit touchés.

Tatu : hum...

Elle acquiesça. Ils se rééloignèrent les uns des autres, les deux Faucons conversant de leur côté. Janaff soupira, lâchant sur un ton un peu plus bas :

Janaff : tous seuls, ça faisait de nous des personnages-clés de cette bataille. Avec cette fille, j'ai l'impression d'être de la chair à canon.

Ulki : au contraire. On est que trois pour arrêter un bataillon supplémentaire. De plus, elle n'est pas que de la simple piétaille. J'ai accompagné ceux qui devaient aller occuper le camp. Il n'y avait qu'un petit nombre de Beorcs par rapport à ce que l'on va affronter... Mais tout de même. Elle s'en est sortie avec juste quelques égratignures, et dans un laps de temps assez réduit. Elle a peut être participé à la dernière guerre.

Janaff : si c'était le cas, on en aurait entendu parler. Reyson à l'air de beaucoup tenir à sa vie. Ça m'agace qu'on ait pas le droit de savoir pourquoi... Elle pose trop de problèmes. Ça m'agace.

Ulki : on a pas à décider de quoi que ce soit dessus. Si Tibarn l'a mise avec nous, c'est qu'elle nous sera utile.

Janaff : sans-doute...

Elle entendait tout. On leur avait certainement signalé qu'elle avait une bonne ouïe, mais pas de là à penser qu'elle devait être aussi bonne que celle d'Ulki, du moins presque... Comme à l'accoutumée, elle attirait trop l'attention sur elle, et gênait beaucoup de gens. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'elle voulait. Une petite vie tranquille et sans histoire lui aurait amplement suffit. On rêve toujours de ce qu'on a pas. Aurait-elle souhaité une vie comme celle-là si elle avait été tranquille et sans histoire ? Peut être. Ils finirent par arriver sur les lieux. Deux énormes collines assez pentues. L'idéal. Un ravin aurait facilité la tâche aux mages et aux archers, et il aurait fallut plus de monde pour une plaine, où les soldats peuvent aisément se disperser. Elle comprit pourquoi ils n'étaient que trois. Trois bons combattants, mais seulement trois tout de même. Ça l'étonnerait franchement qu'ils parviennent à tous les tuer jusqu'au dernier. En revanche, les ralentir, les blesser, et réduire leur nombre était tout à fait possible. Ils atterrirent. Tatu se posa directement à côté d'un gros rocher, le considéra, en fit le tour... Avant de regarder ses compagnons en haussant un sourcil.

Janaff : et bien quoi ?

Tatu : vous avez prévu quoi, comme pièges ?

Ulki : absolument rien. Il est vrai que nous aurions du, mais tous les Beorcs de l'armée sont déjà pris ailleurs. Quand à nous, nous n'avons pas prit l'habitude d'en faire. Ce sont des méthodes de Beorcs.

Janaff : pourquoi ? Toi tu sais y faire ?

Elle les considéra un instant.

Tatu : j'ai côtoyé des Beorcs pendant longtemps, et de très près. Alors oui, on peut dire que je sais y faire. Celui qui est idéal avec ce terrain là est plus que simple au niveau mécanique. On roule un gros rocher jusqu'au bord du précipice, on place une branche solide en dessous, qui servira de levier pour faire rouler la pierre jusqu'en bas. Il y a deux trois pentes assez abruptes ici, ça pourrait marcher.

Ulki : une autre idée de génie ?

Tatu : dans l'état actuel des choses, on est pas assez nombreux. De plus on est des Laguz, alors on ne peut pas pleinement profiter du terrain. Il nous permet de mieux assumer notre nombre, ridicule soit dit en passant, mais c'est bien tout. Je me demande bien à quoi est-ce qu'ils pensaient en nous envoyant ici...

Janaff : Eh ! Tu-

Tatu : prouve-moi le contraire.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Le Faucon fini par reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Ulki : pourquoi est-ce que tu nous aides comme ça ? Tu aurais très bien pu ne nous donner aucune explication.

Tatu : à vous de choisir le réponse qui vous correspond le mieux.

Après quoi elle se retourna, récupéra une imposante branche tombée d'un arbre, la glissa sous le rocher et s'en servit comme d'un levier pour commencer à l'amener au sommet de la pente. Les deux autres se regardèrent, puis allèrent l'aider. Le rocher avançait plus vite.

Les soldats de Begnion progressaient à bon train : ils le devaient, ils ne risqueraient pas d'arriver trop tard en cas de besoin. Ils avaient passé le guet, et foulaient de nouveau une belle et grande étendue d'herbe. On les avait averti qu'ils risquaient de croiser des Laguz, mais on leur avait aussi glissé, en supplément, qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux qu'eux et que ça ne serait sans-doute pas grand-chose. Le commandant était à la tête de la colonne, et était content de la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Non seulement il serait présenté comme étant un de ces exterminateurs de sous-humains que sont des Laguz, et son aide ne serait pas de trop une fois qu'il aurait rejoint l'Armée Principale. S'ils ne seraient pas présentés comme étant des héros dans l'Histoire, ils le seraient au moins auprès de leurs camarades. Lorsqu'une flèche vint se planter dans la tête de la personne juste derrière lui. Il venait juste de se pencher pour saisir sa gourde, elle lui était destinée à la base. Devant eux, une Laguz. Un Corbeau. Ça n'était pas normal : Kilvas s'était rangé de leur côté. Ses hommes s'apprêtaient à charger, mais il leva la main pour les stopper et prit la parole.

Chef Begnion : Corbeau, ta nation s'est rangée de notre côté. Exprime-nous tes motivations.

Tatu : Rebroussez chemin.

Chef Begnion (à part) : une rebelle ? Il faudra en parler aux dirigeants... (à elle) Nous ne comptons pas rebrousser chemin. Et s'il faut te tuer pour passer, nous le ferons... et avec plaisir. Mais dis-moi, tu comptes t'y prendre toute seule ?

Il ricana, et ses hommes le suivirent. Pendant ce temps, elle avait bougé. Difficile de voir à cette distance, elle semblait se préparer à lancer une autre de ses flèches.

Chef Begnion : allez, qu'on m'en débarrasse... Première section, en avant !

Il éperonna son cheval, qui parti au galop. La première partie de la colonne le suivit, uniquement des soldats de combat rapproché. Elle leur tira des flèches à tous en attendant, visant les aires dégagées du corps que lui donnaient leur casques. Une fois qu'ils furent bien rapprochés, elle commença à courir elle aussi, l'arc replié et la lame sortie. Elle prit son élan, et grâce à ses ailes, son impulsion l'amena à être au même niveau que le chef, qui était à cheval. Sa lame se glissa avec précision dans interstice entre le casque et l'armure, et elle lui trancha la gorge. Elle resta dans les airs, prenant un peu de hauteur. Le bataillon resta un instant immobile, sans pouvoir réagir, puis ils chargèrent tous en hurlant. Elle commença par voler au dessus d'eux. Les archers et magiciens placés à l'arrière se mirent à tous lui tirer dessus. Elles les esquiva, et les projectiles atterrirent ainsi sur leurs alliés. Après quelques périlleuses manœuvres, elle reparti du côté où elle était arrivée. Ils la suivirent pratiquement tous. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à la place souhaitée, Janaff et Ulki firent rouler les rochers depuis leur poste. Une bonne quantité fut écrasée, et seul un rocher s'arrêta en pleine course. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus de piège à déclencher, ils prirent également leur envol, tout en se métamorphosant. Les imposants rapaces frôlaient le dessus de la garnison, saisissaient des soldats avec leur serres puissantes, en blessaient d'autres avec, lâchaient le cadavre sur qui leur tombait sous la patte, puis reprenaient de la hauteur. Lorsque les courants ascendants les amenaient à frôler une pente un peu abrupte, ils en profitaient pour emporter avec eux des grosses pierres, qui servaient de projectiles comme le cadavre d'avant. Tatu, pour sa part, ne s'était pas encore changée en oiseau. Elle conservait l'usage de ses bras pour tirer des fléchettes sur les mages de vent et les archers, grands dangers pour les Laguz du peuple oiseau. Le combat battait son plein, lorsqu'au loin, Janaff perçut une autre colonne de combattants qui s'approchait. Ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini avec ceux-ci, ils allaient se faire déborder. Il le signala aux autres.

Tatu : je m'en occupe.

Janaff : tu prétends pouvoir t'en occuper seule ?

Tatu : non, les ralentir. Pendant ce temps, finissez ceux-là.

Ulki : tu as de grandes chances d'y laisser la vie.

Tatu : quelle est la personne à envoyer en cas de sacrifice parmi nous trois ?

Silence. Ils savaient que c'était elle.

Janaff : rappelle-moi pourquoi tu fais ça ? On dirait que tu as envie de courir au suicide. Je te rappelle que si tu t'enfuis, ou que tu ne te montres pas efficace, même une fois morte, le petit Beorc en pâtira.

Tatu : encore une fois, choisissez la raison que vous voudrez. Ensuite, ça ne sert à rien de fuir la réalité, j'aurais du y aller même en essayant de me faire oublier.

Elle commença à se diriger vers le lointain, elle tourna brièvement la tête vers eux.

Tatu : concernant Amery, je sais ce que vous êtes capable de lui faire.

Elle reprit sa route sans se retourner, évitant les sorts, flèches et javelots qu'on lui lançait d'en bas. Les deux Faucons reprirent le combat.

En cours de bataille, il leur sembla qu'un son étrange résonnait dans l'air. Ulki put préciser que ça lui évoquait une mélodie, mais rien de plus. Les vibrations venaient de trop loin.

Janaff : elle est introuvable.

Ulki : oui.

Après en avoir fini avec le premier bataillon, ils s'étaient aussitôt dirigés vers ce qui avait été un bataillon. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol herbu de la vallée et souillaient l'eau du guet sur lequel ils étaient tombés. Il n'y avait plus personne de vivant. Ils s'étaient mit à la recherche de celle qui était censée être leur captive. Il n'avaient pas trouvé son cadavre, c'est qu'elle devait être en vie. Après avoir éliminé ce surplus d'adversaires, elle avait fuit.

Janaff : c'est donc ce qu'elle voulait dire par « je sais ce que vous êtes capable de lui faire. ».

Ulki : rien du tout. Il ne nous servira que si elle se représente devant nous. Maintenant qu'elle est loin, on a plus de raison de menacer le petit mage. Il n'a rien à voir avec ça, et elle a réussi à comprendre qu'on ne pourrait rien lui faire, que c'était uniquement du bluff.

Janaff : on va fouiller dans les environs. J'ai déjà du mal à croire qu'elle les ait tous tués à elle seule, et encore moins sans être blessée.

Ulki : elle aurait pu être aidée.

Janaff : par qui ? Naesala est du côté de Begnion maintenant, et l'empire n'aurait certainement pas envoyé un groupe spécialement pour elle... Le petit mage serait venu à son secours ?

Ulki : à vérifier quand on sera de retour. Daein peut être ?

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Si la piste formée par le petit Beorc s'avérait être fausse, il faut bien avouer qu'ils n'avaient d'autres justifications valables. Ils cherchèrent. Survolèrent des kilomètres et des kilomètres, sans rien trouver. Ils rentrèrent sans savoir où est-ce qu'elle était passée, ni comment elle avait pu éliminer autant de personnes alors qu'elle était théoriquement seule.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre, qui marque l'entrée dans un genre de deuxième partie de l'histoire =)<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Reviews ou messages privés sont les bienvenus ^^

A la prochaine !


	6. Transition

Nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

Au fait ! J'ai autorisé les review anonymes, ce qui me semblait être un évidence, mais pas pour le site (bêtasse que j'étais).

Donc désolée, et n'hésitez pas à poster ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elle ouvrit les yeux, les referma. La lumière était encore trop agressive. Elle avait mal un peu partout dans son corps. Elle décolla de nouveau ses paupières, progressivement, et sa vision fini par s'adapter. Elle perçut un visage penché au dessus d'elle.<p>

? : ah ! Elle est réveillée !

Le visage disparut. Un visage important. Diable, pourquoi était-elle si lente à réfléchir ? Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux. Elle était dans un lit ? Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ses derniers instants avant de s'être endormie... Elle avait battu le restant des soldats, avait cherché à fuir le plus loin possible la présence des Faucons encore occupés... et plus rien... Deux visages. Ca y est. Leur nom lui apparurent dans son esprit. Comment avait-elle put les oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Silva et Mallo.

Mallo : il faut l'asseoir, il veut lui parler.

Silva : attend Tatu, on va t'aider.

Précautionneusement, ils l'assirent. A peine eut-elle fini de s'installer que Naesala entra dans la pièce. Les deux s'écartèrent, inclinant respectueusement la tête. Tatu imita leur geste, avec un cran de retard cependant : elle n'était pas encore totalement sortie des brumes du sommeil.

Naesala : laissez-nous.

Ils s'exécutèrent, sortant de la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus. Il reporta son attention sur elle.

Naesala : tu as conscience de ce que tes derniers actes risquent de nous faire subir ?

Tatu : je suis désolée. J'ai préféré tenter de m'enfuir à ce moment là, car je n'étais pas sûre qu'une autre occasion de ce genre se présenterait. Excusez-moi, mais avant de poursuivre, j'aimerais savoir ce qui m'est arrivé. Je me souviens en avoir fini avec les troupes de Begnion, de voler le plus loin possible des Faucons, et puis plus rien.

Naesala : Tu as du voler sur une sacrée distance. Vous étiez bien sur le guet au sud du champ de bataille sur la Ribahn ?

Elle acquiesça.

Naesala : c'est bien ce qui me semblait. Tu ne devais plus être très consciente sur la fin de ton parcours. Tu as fini par te poser et marcher. C'est Silva qui t'as retrouvée. Tu étais inconsciente, étalée sur le sol.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ouille.

Naesala : une dernière question, ensuite tu me feras ton rapport complet. Je suppose que tu as utilisé tes « techniques » pour en venir à bout d'un bataillon complet ?

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, mais sans oser le regarder.

Naesala : fais-moi ton rapport. Tu as intérêt à me trouver une bonne justification.

Elle déglutit, et entama son récit depuis le soir où il était venu jusqu'à sa fuite.

Naesala : tss... Tu aurais mieux fait de leur laisser le bataillon entier. Ils n'en seraient pas morts, mais le fait que les ennemis soient encore en vie les aurait peut-être plus poussés sur la voie de ton décès.

Tatu : ou de ma fuite. J'ai cependant choisi de les laisser indécis.

Naesala : et d'exterminer un bataillon entier ? Les dirigeants de Begnion sont furieux, et s'ils apprenaient que c'est un Corbeau qui a aidé à stopper leurs renforts ?

Tatu : vous n'aurez qu'à dire qu'ils m'ont emportés dans leur tombe. Tant que ce mensonge reste interne...

Il lui jeta un regard sévère, et interrogateur à la fois. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas justifiés ses actes.

Tatu : j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de l'extérieur à protéger.

Naesala : ce petit Beorc ?

Son regard se durcit. Mauvaise raison, à son goût. Son ton se fit plus ferme de sa part.

Tatu : Je ne pense pas avoir réclamé grand-chose dans ma vie, sauf peut être quand j'étais enfant. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'une personne, une seule et unique personne, puisse vivre, et heureuse dans la mesure du possible.

Naesala : tu as dévoué ta vie à autre chose, et je ne tolérerai pas que tu défendes un autre parti. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'il reste en vie, mais s'il s'avère être une gêne d'une quelconque façon...

Tatu : il se représentera aucune gêne. Et même s'il en devient une, mon choix est déjà fait.

Naesala : …

Le regard de son roi restait toujours aussi fermé.

Tatu : Et la bataille entre l'Alliance Laguz et l'Armée Principale ?

Naesala : ça remonte à avant-hier maintenant. Tu as dormis un peu plus d'une journée et demie. On peut dire que leur plan a été brillant.

Tatu : malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu m'en tenir informée.

Il tiqua. Elle enchaînait les points négatifs.

Naesala : envoyer la troupe des Mercenaires de Greil dans le camp où logent les sénateurs, pendant que les autres profitent de la brume qu'il y avait ce jour là pour surprendre le gros de l'Armée. Ces poules mouillées ont paniqué en se voyant attaquées, et ont fait se replier tous leurs hommes pour qu'ils viennent à leur secours. Les Mercenaires ont été déposés par des Faucons.

Tatu : c'est signé Soren.

Naesala : oui, et grâce au scandale que ça à fait, ton manque d'efficacité sera peut-être moins remarqué.

Tatu : si jamais l'information comme quoi un Corbeau aurait combattu avec l'Alliance leur remontait, ce qui m'étonnerai étant donné qu'il n'y a pas un seul survivant, je serai théoriquement morte pour eux.

Naesala : et pas pour l'Alliance ?

Tatu : Amery serait du genre à croire que je suis toujours en vie tant qu'il n'aura pas vu mon corps. Ma mort lui causerait trop de peine.

Tout à coup, un sourire rayonnant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Tatu : je compte bien le revoir après que cette guerre se soit finie.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Tibarn : même Reyson soutient qu'il ne ment pas... Soren est resté auprès de lui tout le long de la bataille, aucun de nos hommes n'aurait pu aller les aider sans qu'on les aperçoivent... Et le cadavre est introuvable...

D'autres Corbeaux seraient venus l'aider ? Possible... Et Begnion ne s'en servirait pas ? Elle n'était certes pas comme les autres Laguz, mais sa vie n'en valait pas tant. Rien ne semblait réellement cohérent. On pouvait former au mieux quelque chose qui tenait à peu près debout. A peu près debout, ça ressemblait fort à « bancal ». Il y avait d'autres choses à régler mis-à-part ce tour de magie. Ça ne l'aurait pas tant intrigué si ce n'avaient été Janaff et Ulki les autres commanditaires de la mission. Il y avait forcément une autre personne en jeu... A moins que cette gamine ne se soit réellement débrouillée toute seule ?

Il s'ébouriffa vivement les cheveux, essayant de remettre ses idées dans l'ordre. Il lui manquait des pièces du puzzle, il ne parviendrait pas à en reconstituer le sens tout seul. Reyson pourrait sans-doute l'éclairer dans sa pensée, mais il n'avait encore une fois rien voulut dire, ce qui l'énervait plus que tout. Il laissa tomber. D'autres projets et problèmes attendaient d'être résolus eux aussi, et là il perdait son temps. Au loin, il pu entendre les piaillements du petit mage auquel elle semblait tenir, et qui était encore plus agité qu'avant.

* * *

><p>Chapitre un peu court, mais comme le titre l'indique, c'est une transition U.u Duibuchi ! (pardon en chinois)<p>

En espérant que ça vous plaît toujours =)

Bizoo, à la prochaine !


	7. Compagnons

Hell'oooooow les gens ! x)

Nouveau chapitre ! ^w^

Et hop là, un bon ptit pavé pour commencer ! Bonne digestion.

* * *

><p>Tatu resta alitée pendant les 48h qui suivirent. Elle s'était un peu blessée lors de son combat en solo face à un bataillon. Elle put, pendant ce temps, rapporter tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'Alliance Laguz, de son organisation actuelle, de ses ressources, et de ses éventuels projets. Elle pu également planifier son programme pour les temps à venir. La part que Kilvas devait à Begnion consistait en ceci : la nation Corbeau se tenait tranquille et hors de cette guerre, mais devait cependant apporter leur soutient de temps à autres dès que l'empire le réclamait. Ainsi, Naesala faisait régulièrement des aller-retours entre les champs de bataille et les discussions avec les Sénateurs -si l'on pouvait appeler ça des discussions. Ça plus les recherches qu'il devait mener... Toujours est-il que pour plus de praticité, elle allait devoir jongler entre deux identités. Tout d'abord, celle de Joakim, subordonné de Naesala, ensuite Naesala lui-même. Pas devant les représentants de Begnion, mais sur le champ de bataille. Elle s'arrangerait pour rester à distance des troupes ennemies de loin, les Faucons croiront à sa posture et aux vagues attraits physiques qu'elle s'attribuerait qu'il s'agissait du roi de Kilvas. On pourrait tirer plusieurs effets de ce subterfuge, cependant, elle éviterait d'y recourir trop souvent. Son identité principale serait celle de Joakim. Pour le moment et très certainement jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, Tatu se devait de disparaître. Joakim avait les cheveux mi-longs et tirés en arrière, un bandeau ceignait son front, par dessous duquel passaient quelques mèches rebelles. Elle cacha ses cheveux longs sous l'arrière du bandeau en les maintenant par une coiffure plus qu'étrange dont elle était parvenue à percer le secret. Elle aplatissait sa poitrine par des bandages serrés, portait une tunique flottante à longues manche et un pantalon un peu bouffant et des bottes molletonnées pour rendre sa jambe plus épaisse, et qui remontaient jusqu'en dessous du genou. Elle se faisait ensuite deux triangles discrets sur les joues, pour faire ressortir un peu ses pommettes et donner l'impression d'un autre visage. Elle avait aussi apprit à modifier sa voix de façon à ce qu'elle soit comme celle d'un homme. Joakim avait un comportement sympathique, assez sociable, mais savait se montrer rigide dès que la situation l'exigeait. Souriant et prévenant pour les méritants, redresseur de tord et sévère pour les perturbateurs. Il faisait également preuve d'une loyauté extrême. C'est un rôle qu'elle avait plus que l'habitude de jouer. Les peuples Laguz et Beorc n'avait jusque là pas connu Tatu. Ils avaient au mieux connu Joakim, homme de main de Naesala qui lui faisait office de secrétaire quand il fallait le présenter. Certains se souviendront peut être du discret Corbeau qu'ils ont pu brièvement apercevoir dans le château de Kilvas, caché derrière Naesala, ou encore dans des festivités pour le représenter lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas y être. Elle n'eut aucun mal à se glisser à nouveau dans la peau de ce personnage qui avait très certainement une existence plus affirmée que la sienne. Elle se prépara aussi pour son second rôle. Il ne faut pas croire que ce fut la tâche la plus aisée : le roi de Kilvas existait bel et bien, il fallait que les gens le reconnaissent en elle. L'habitude revenant, elle fut rapidement prête. Les deux Corbeaux qui avaient été présents à son réveil n'avaient pas changés. Silva restait une femme chaleureuse, débrouillarde, et courageuse. Ses cheveux sombres étaient bouclés et ramenés en arrière en une queue, de laquelle s'échappaient quelques rares mèches. Mallo, l'homme qui l'avait aidé à se redresser sur son séant, était un peu plus posé et calme. Il était d'un naturel doux et attentionné, avec une grande détermination comme Silva. Il avait les cheveux très courts et une carrure imposante pour un Corbeau. Il n'y avait pas à se demander pourquoi Naesala les avait à ses côtés.<p>

La première mission de cette guerre pour Joakim fut se stopper un convoi de ravitaillement pour l'Alliance Laguz. Elle contenait principalement du matériel médical et autres denrées matérielles, ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture résistante à la durée du voyage. Ça n'était pas énorme, rien de plus qu'une petite écharde dans le pied de la grande armée qui marchait vers Begnion. Une trop grande entrée de sa part aurait fait tout sauf naturel. Elle faisait partie d'un petit groupe de Corbeaux et ils s'étaient arrangés pour blesser gravement ceux qui menaient le convoi. Ils survivraient et pourraient continuer à vivre normalement, mais seulement après une longue convalescence. Ils prirent ensuite avec eux ce qui était transportable et utile, et mire le feu au reste. Il repartirent ensuite sans dire plus un mot.

Ils savaient tous qui elle était, et c'était réciproque. Ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparut. Ces individus faisaient parti des rares que Naesala avait choisit de réellement impliquer dans cette guerre après leur trahison. Ils avaient également combattu lors de la guerre d'il y a trois ans. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, mais formaient une sorte d'élite au service de leur roi, comme ils aimaient dire. Silva et Mallo en faisaient parti. Il n'avait presque pas changé depuis la fin de la guerre, à quelques Corbeaux près. On avait apprit à Tatu ce qui leur était arrivé depuis le début de ce conflit. Elle maudit les dirigeants de Begnion. Joakim était officiellement à leur tête, mais il ne donnait des ordres que par convention lorsqu'ils devaient se faire passer pour une unité normale. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient réellement supérieurs aux autres, et ils se géraient très bien comme ça. Silva se chargeait de trancher lorsqu'une question était épineuse, car on savait la sagesse de son jugement, mais c'était tout. Outre les liens qui s'étaient tissés entre eux, c'était bien une seule et même chose qui les avait réunis : celle de servir leur nation. Ils avaient choisi de ne pas remettre en questions les décisions de leur roi et de croire en lui. Ils se battraient chacun pour dix soldats, ils se battraient pour tous les autres, ils se battraient pour leur pays.

Alors que l'Alliance Laguz continuait sont avancée vers Begnion, la mission des Corbeaux était de harceler ce convoi et de leur rendre la vie difficile. Pour cela, quoi de mieux que de faire des blessés ? On ne pouvait pas les abandonner sur place, comme des cadavres. Il faut des gens pour les soigner ou même juste pour les déplacer. Faire des blessés ralenti et désavantage une armée. Le groupe de Tatu se mettait à la tâche avec avec application. Surprendre une petite partie sensiblement isolée du reste de l'armée, comme des éclaireurs ou le bout de la queue, infliger des blessures assez grave aux uns et aux autres sans pour autant risquer de les tuer. Ils menaient des attaques-éclairs et s'en retournaient à tire-d'aile. Ils ne voulaient pas diminuer d'encore un peu leur effectif déjà réduit et entrer en réel conflit. Ils ne pourraient pas gagner, de toute façon. Le soir ils campaient à la belle étoile, tous ensemble.

Silva : J'y pense Tatu, tu ne nous a toujours pas raconté ce que tu as fais chez les Beorcs pendant ton absence.

Elle porta son regard vers la jeune fille, qui avait retiré son déguisement. Pour sa tête du moins.

Net : oui, surtout que tu ne nous as pas tout de suite rejoins après que l'on se soit retiré de l'Alliance.

Net était un Corbeau aux trais de jeune adolescent, ses cheveux noirs et courts en bataille. Le visage un peu anguleux, l'œil vif, et assez petit. C'était normal en soit : il était le plus jeune du groupe. Une légère tendance à la moquerie, à s'énerver trop vite, et à la ramener dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Il n'était pourtant pas moins désagréable que les autres à fréquenter. L'interrogée garda le silence un moment.

Net : eh...

Mallo : laisse la, elle n'a peut être pas envie d'en parler. C'est vrai qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps, mais ce n'est pas de plein gré que nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Nouveau silence.

Tatu : j'ai trouvé une personne de laquelle je me suis en effet attachée parce que j'en avais envie. J'ai mené mon existence selon mes propres envies et mes choix personnels.

Russia, un des membres du groupe un peu plus âgé qu'elle prit la parole. Ses cheveux descendaient un peu en dessous des épaules. Un bandeau évitait qu'ils ne lui retombent dans les yeux. Une queue de cheval assez lâche et faite à la va-vite donnait l'impression qu'il était décoiffé -ce qui était assez contraire au fait de s'attacher les cheveux- mais il fallait avouer que ça lui allait bien. Le visage assez fin mais le menton un peu carré, un regard rouge sang, ce qui était rare pour les Corbeaux. S'il leur avait consacré un peu plus de temps, il aurait fait tomber un bon nombre de filles. Pas que par son physique, mais aussi par sa art de la parole et son esprit malin. Son ton était légèrement cassant et ironique, désabusé.

Russia : laisse moi deviner la suite... Tu as trouvé ça génial, tu t'es sentie vivante avec existence normale dans la lumière du monde, mais tu as été forcée de revenir.

Silva : Russia...

Tatu : laisse Silva. De toute façon c'est le cas. Je crois que ça a été d'autant plus extraordinaire pour moi que j'en avais besoin. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à partir quelques temps. J'avais besoin de trouver autre chose. Je crois que j'en ai toujours eu un peu besoin, et j'ai trouvé.

Net : et t'avais la flemme de revenir ?

Russia : non, elle a juste surdéveloppé son d'égoïsme en faisant ce voyage.

Tatu : et toi le tien pendant mon absence. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu restes un adversaire à la hauteur dans ce domaine.

Net : ouh, méchant ! Elle t'as eut là.

Russia : la ferme Net.

Tatu : Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne comptais pas déshonorer ma parole. Soyez-en sûrs.

Elle les regarda tour à tour dans les yeux, en insistant un peu pour Russia. Il fit comprendre qu'il la croyait, et remua un peu pour rendre sa position plus confortable. Il était adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés. Il ferma les yeux, signalant aux autres que le sujet était clos.

Net : elle est où Junko ? Ça fait un petit moment qu'elle est partie...

Mallo : elle est allée se laver les cheveux. Il y a un petit cours d'eau claire plus loin, elle en a profité.

Silva : étant donné la longueur, ça n'est pas étonnant qu'elle en prenne soin et que ce soit long de les laver.

Russia : au fait, on pourrait pas allumer un feu ? J'en ai marre de manger froid...

Silva : on en a déjà discuté. Ça n'est vraiment pas prudent...

Tatu : j'veux bien partir en éclaireur pour vérifier les environs. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien me retrouver devant un bon feu.

Silva : vous avez oublié qu'on laissera des traces derrière nous. Et hors de question de s'amuser à disperser les cendres partout ou je ne sais quoi... On a pas de temps à perdre.

Net : pff... On a même pas droit au confort minimal... On va débarquer dans une auberge miteuse que ça nous semblera être le grand luxe ! On va même plus oser retourner dans notre propre pays parce que ça sera trop beau.

Mallo : allons, un peu de patience. D'ici quelques temps, la guerre sera finie et je pense qu'on peut espérer avoirs des vraies chambres avec des vrais lits.

Junko : Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais qu'il soit assez grand pour deux personnes. Et pour une fois, ce sera pas par devoir que j'y inviterai des gens.

Junko se tenait debout au bord de la clairière. Elle avait attaché ses interminables cheveux en une tresse pour qu'ils ne gênent pas. Elle était pour ainsi dire d'une beauté à couper le souffle et d'un corps de rêve. Corps qu'elle cachait cependant : il était couvert de cicatrices qui ressortaient sur sa peau légèrement bronzée. (1) A l'inverse de Russia, elle avait profité de son charme pour apprendre à séduire. Si elle répugnait à se servir de cette qualité sur des gens qu'elle n'aimait pas, elle s'y contraignait quand la situation l'exigeait. Elle était plus âgée que Russia et elle-même donc, mais restait tout de même dans la case de la jeunesse. Elle démontrait cependant une volonté de fer dès qu'elle s'engageait à quelque chose. Son regard parcourut lentement l'assemblée.

Junko : Rend et Jillian me manquent. Leur absence est trop intense à mon goût.

Net : ces salauds de Sénateurs... Je le jure, un de ces quat' je leur ferai payer ça...

Mallo : C'était des missions suicides. Quiconque y serait allé serait mort.

Oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, deux d'entre eux seraient mort. On changea de sujet.

Net : Tatu ne nous a toujours pas raconté ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers mois !

Junko : oh, j'avoue que je suis curieuse aussi.

Mallo : tu n'as peut être pas envie d'en parler.

Junko : oh aller, je sais bien qu'on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ça fait quand même une paire d'années qu'on se côtoie !

Silva : j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai envie de savoir.

Russia : et commence d'abord par la raison de ton départ. Que je comprenne.

Petit silence pendant lequel la principale intéressée les regarda.

Tatu : Je crois que j'avais besoin de me prouver que j'étais capable de faire des choix par moi-même et que la vie que je mène est bien issue de ma propre volonté. Je sais que pour certains d'entre vous ça peut paraître absurde, mais des fois j'avais l'impression... de me laisser entraîner par les événements sans y réfléchir ou en considérer le poids. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. Pour m'assurer que je n'était pas devenue une simple marionnette... Je pense que c'est ce que nous sommes, mais de notre plein gré l'idée d'être devenu un outil sans volonté me hantais, alors je suis partie voir ce qui se passait dehors. J'ai erré entre différents pays, et rencontré d'autres personnes dans mon cas. Je me suis liée avec certains, et un en particulier. C'est la première personne à laquelle j'ai donné mon amitié et ma confiance sans qu'on m'ait dit que je devrais la côtoyer. J'ai eus le choix de la fréquenter ou non, de prendre des risques pour elle ou pas.

Net : et nous alors ? On s'est changés en loques ?

Le jeune Corbeau était un brin vexé.

Junko : ah la la, mon pauvre Net, il serait tant que tu fasses preuve de plus d'esprit...

Russia : je ne suis pas contre.

Net : répétez un peu ?

Mallo : allons allons, on va d'abord la laisser finir son récit.

Tatu : Tu sais Net, je ne vous blâme pas en quoi que ce soit. Vous faites même parti des rares personnes avec qui je sois proche. Il n'empêche que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés comme ça par hasard. Au départ, seuls certains d'entre nous se connaissaient, et il a fallut faire avec. Je me suis vraiment attachée à vous, et je tiens à vous, mais seulement après que Naesala ait fait de nous un groupe. Au contraire d'Amery que j'ai rencontré... de façon banale, à un tel point que ça m'a semblé extraordinaire... Bref, je reprends. Ensemble, nous avons participé à la Libération de Daein, puis sommes revenus vers Crimea puis Gallia. Nous avons croisé la route des Mercenaires de Greil, et la guerre a été déclarée.

Net : Ils sont aussi balèzes qu'on le dit, ces Mercenaires ?

Silva : t-t-t-t, les questions pour la fin, on la laisse finir.

Tatu : J'ai donc participé à la guerre, mais aux côtés d'Amery. Après, Kilvas s'est retiré de l'Alliance. J'avoue qu'à ce moment, la seule chose dont j'avais envie de rester aux côtés de mon ami, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a retenue. Les autres Laguz me regardaient déjà de travers, et j'avais peur qu'en fuyant je ne me fasse rattraper, et tout simplement qu'il y ait des retombées sur lui.

Silva : c'est vrai qu'au début de la guerre déjà on s'étonnait de ne pas te voir revenir. Ce n'était pas si grave, étant donné qu'on était répartis un peu partout, mais c'est après notre « trahison » que l'on a commencé à se poser des questions.

Tatu : mais je jure qu'à aucun moment je n'ai abandonné Kilvas. Mon serment reste immuable, et entre lui et ma nation, c'est ma nation qui passe avant tout.

Junko : c'est bon, calme toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier comme ça.

Silva : et quoi qu'en dise Russia, lui aussi ça lui a prit, la soif du monde extérieur.

Russia : ça va, je suis au courant. De toute façon, je la crois. Juste que ça me fous quand même en rogne. Je savais pas que j'étais insupportable à ce point...

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur le coin de ses lèvres, et les autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Que Russia fasse de l'humour sur sa propre personne était rare. Ils ne dirent rien et sourire à leur tour.

Tatu : Rapidement, Naesala est arrivé. Un de Gallia nous a vu. Je suis devenue officiellement une traîtresse, et donc captive. Je crois que sans les interventions de Reyson, ils m'auraient tuée.

Junko : c'est vrai que c'est à Tibarn qu'il a été confié. Une chance qu'il soit au courant pour toi, sinon on ne t'aurais pas revue.

Tatu : oui... Il faudra que je le remercie. Là bas j'ai fais que tirer la gueule. Donc le soir ils me mettaient en cage, et la journée, c'est avec le peuple Faucon que je voyageais. Tibarn ne voulait pas d'un poids mort qu'il aurait déjà tué, alors il a voulut se servir de moi.

Mallo : le connaissant, il n'a pas du hésiter à menacer de s'en prendre à ton ami.

Tatu : non. J'ai éliminé un bastion, et une partie des renforts des troupes de Begnion qui se rendaient au champ de bataille de la Ribahn. On était que trois pour cette mission là.

Mallo : d'autres prisonniers ?

Tatu : non. C'était Janaff et Ulki.

Net hocha de la tête, approbateur et impressionné.

Net : pas mal du tout, l'escorte.

Tatu : un premier bataillon est arrivé. On ne l'avait pas encore fini qu'il y en avait un deuxième sur ses talons. Je m'en suis chargée seule, et en ait profité pour m'enfuir. La suite, je pense qu'elle est connue.

Silva : ça explique ton état de fatigue. Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu tous les éliminer sans avoir recours à ta technique. Quand je t'ai retrouvée, j'ai eus du mal à y croire. Je savais que Naesala t'avait laissée avec une mission là-bas, mais je ne pensais pas te trouver là. Il n'empêche que tu as parcourut une distance assez impressionnante, vu ton état.

Junko : je pense qu'on peut l'inscrire dans notre petite liste de records personnels.

Gardant le sourire, elle sorti un petit carnet à l'intérieur duquel elle griffonna quelques mots.

Russia : t'as encore ce truc ?

Junko : Evidemment ! C'est tout de même là-dedans que sont répertorié les exploits quotidiens de chacun ! Je cite « xx/xx/xx, Tatu est enfin parvenue à cuisiner quelque chose sans déclencher d'incendie ! »

Tatu : Peuh ! J'ai fais beaucoup de progrès depuis ! Maintenant, même si ce n'est pas exceptionnel, je ne crame pratiquement plus rien !

Junko : « xx/xx/xx, Russia devient social ! Il nous a dit bonjour ce matin ! »

Russia : …

Junko : eh ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est Net qui l'a notée celle-là !

Net : moi ? Mais pas du tout, j'suis innocent ! C'est elle qui a tout fait !

Junko : ah ouais, et tu vas m'expliquer à qui cette écriture pas harmonieuse toute moche et penchée en arrière comme ça ? Pas à moi en tout cas !

Russia : C'est donc Net qui n'auras pas de petit déjeuner comestible pour demain matin...

Net : Eh nan ! Bon ok mec, j'avoue c'est moi ! Mais je le pensais pas à mal hein ! C'était vraiment juste pour aller dans l'esprit du carnet, ça avait rien de méchant !

Tatu : je dois avoir encore une ou deux doses de poudre qui provoquent la diarrhée...

Net : mais je t'ai rien fais à toi !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire face à la tête du jeune Corbeau. La discussion continua bon train toute la soirée, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

* * *

><p>(1) Oui je sais, elle ressemble physiquement un peu à Elinska. Mais je jure que je l'ai pas fais exprès ! XD (cf : Wanted Sora)<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

A bientôt ! =D


	8. Missions

Désolée si la publication a été plus longue cette fois : j'ai oublié de publier avant de partir en voyage. ^^" _Mea culpas_.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

PS pour Elins : on en apprend un peu plus sur Russia ;) Et je pense que tu devrais retrouver un des aspects de Tatu qui te plait tant aussi.

* * *

><p>Silva : Voie dégagée de mon côté.<p>

Mallo : Joakim vient de finir d'éliminer les sentinelles du mur sud.

Silva : nous pouvons y aller.

Les Laguz prirent leur envol. Les corps des gardes gisaient, la gorge écarlate, le sang commençant à s'insinuer entre le pavage du chemin de ronde. Personne ne pourrait prévenir la garnison de leur attaque nocturne. Munis de couteaux, de poignards, et de dagues, ils profitaient du sommeil des soldats pour les égorger dans le silence le plus complet. Au plus ils en tuaient dans leur sommeil, au mieux c'était. Dans le bâtiment, ils retrouvèrent les autres, qui était entré par une autre porte. Ils en étaient à peu près à la moitié de leur travail lorsque certains s'éveillèrent et donnèrent l'alerte.

Begnion : Alerte ! Les Faucons nous attaquent !

Car la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient distinguer à la vacillante lueur des torches, c'était les plumes brunes de leur assaillants. Avant d'entrer dans le château, le petit groupe avait prit soin de couvrir ses ailes d'une poussière spéciale. Un peu collante, elle se fixait aux ailes, mais ne soudait pas les plumes entre elles ils pouvaient donc voler sans trop de difficultés. Ils avaient appliqué la même substance à leurs cheveux. Ainsi, sous forme mi-animale du moins, ils passaient pour des Faucons aux yeux des Beorcs. Cela ne marchait malheureusement pas avec les Laguz : ceux-ci identifiaient les espèces à l'odeur. Pour ce soir cependant, il n'y aurait pas de problème s'ils se transformaient. La pénombre et le faible éclairement dont disposaient les soldas de Begnion ne leur ferait sans doute pas faire la différence entre une morphologie de rapace et de corbeau. Mallo, Net et Silva se réservèrent les endroits les plus spacieux et se métamorphosèrent. Certaines parties de leur corps étaient encore un peu noires, mais personne ne le verrait. Junko ramassa une lourde hache à long manche et continua à se battre ainsi. Russia garda son épée courte, et Tatu son gantelet à lame. Un des Beorc eut soudain une poussée d'héroïsme digne d'Aragorn se ruant seul face à l'armée du Mordor (1), et fonça, en hurlant, droit sur Russia. Ce dernier aurait à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il l'aurait déjà frappé de son épée. Tatu rangea la lame, et l'arc attaché à l'horizontal sur son gantelet se tendit. Elle tira une fléchette qui alla se planter dans la figure de l'assaillant, et le Corbeau pu ainsi l'achever sans s'être fait toucher.

Russia : pratique ton machin.

Tatu : j'l'ai récupéré quand on était à Daein. Y a que des Beorcs pour imaginer un truc comme ça.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'au premières lueurs de l'aube. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à éblouir le monde de ses premiers rayons lorsqu'ils quittèrent la forteresse. Officiellement, les Faucons de l'Alliance Laguz avaient une fois de plus fait preuve d'une incroyable efficacité, et Begnion se trouvait un peu plus handicapé.

Tibarn : Des Faucons auraient attaqué le fort de Gadus ?

Le roi de Phoenicis regardait les éclaireurs d'un air qui était tout sauf convaincu.

Rigun : d'après ce que disent les Beorcs, les Laguz qui ont attaqué le fort seraient des nôtres.

Tibarn : je n'y ais pourtant envoyé personne...

C'était étrange. Il savait que, comme pour Gallia ou toute autre nation Laguz, certains individus étaient indépendants et ne répondaient pas aux rassemblements en temps de guerre. Ils n'étaient cependant que des exceptions, et en aucun cas ne se regrouperaient en effectif suffisant pour attaquer un fort. De plus, s'ils s'étaient mis à l'écart, pourquoi aller dans leur sens par la suite ? Un changement d'avis en plein conflit était possible, il n'empêche que ça restait louche.

Tibarn : Tu iras vérifier que ça n'est pas une section de notre armée qui aurait prit des initiatives. On a pas le temps d'aller voir directement sur place.

Ce qui serait également une chose étrange, moins cependant que ces Faucons fantômes. Il espérait que Rigun lui rapporte qu'en effet, des Faucons avaient voulut jouer les héros, et seraient allés seuls à la bataille. Ça serait un gros coup pour son ego il s'en serait tout de même rendu compte... Il espéra, pour la deuxième fois, que ça soit le cas, et qu'il n'ait plus à s'en soucier. Il passa à autre chose, laissant Rigun effectuer le travail qu'il lui avait demandé.

L'Alliance Laguz fut cependant stoppée dans son avancée. Zelgius provoqua Skrimir en duel, le lion fonça tête baissée, assoiffé de gloire et de reconnaissance que toute jeune personne cherche plus ou moins à obtenir. Il fut défait. Begnion leur accorda trois jours pour se retirer, après quoi, l'Armée Principale les poursuivrait. Le sénateur Valtome fut mit à la tête de l'Armée Principale, et écourta la trêve alors que les Laguz étaient toujours en route. Ils passèrent par des grottes volcaniques, tandis que les Mercenaires de Greil repoussait l'avant garde qui leur avait été envoyée. S'étant trompée de chemin, l'Alliance entra involontairement dans Goldoa, et furent reconduits à leur frontière. Le groupe dans lequel se trouvait Tatu les avait plus ou moins harcelés pendant le chemin du retour. Kilvas n'était pas concerné par la trêve, et les sénateurs avaient faillit s'étouffer en hurlant d'aller donner l'assaut. Ils s'étaient arrêté devant la chaîne de montagnes dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés. Les sénateurs n'osèrent pas les envoyer sur le territoire des Dragons : il risquait d'y avoir des retombées sur Begnion. Une nation à la fois, il fallait d'abord anéantir Gallia et Crimea. Begnion choisit de passer par Crimea pour ensuite attaquer Gallia par le nord. Les Corbeaux ne furent cependant pas directement concernés par cet assaut. Les sénateurs souhaitaient que Naesala aille récupérer un document dans les affaires du roi des Faucons. Sans-doute un ancien traité ou un preuve contre eux qui pourrait les déranger. Ils devaient profiter de la diversion créée pour aller farfouiller dans sa tente et n'importe où pourrait être la cible. « Nous avons retourné tout son bureau et les archives en nous rendant à Phoenicis. Les documents n'y étaient pas, il a les du les emporter avec lui. », c'est ce qu'avaient dit les sénateurs.

Une mission se passe rarement sans accroc, surtout quand on laisse aussi peu de temps pour la préparer. C'est pour cette raison que Tatu et Russia allaient revêtir un autre déguisement. Il existait de la poussière qui pouvait rendre leurs ailes marron de façon temporaire. En pilant un certain type de pierre bleue, on obtenait le même type de coloration. Ils s'en mirent sur les cheveux et le bout des ailes, se coiffèrent en conséquence, et s'habillèrent de la même tenue de jais que leur roi. Après quoi, ils travaillèrent leur rôle. Ils ne pourraient jamais être physiquement identiques à Naesala ; le but était de dégager la même aura que lui. Imiter ses moindres tics, sa façon de marcher, son port de tête, jusqu'à la façon dont il volait. Les deux Corbeaux travaillèrent aussi leur voix. Si ce n'était pas une copie exacte de l'originale, on s'en approchait fortement. Ils furent prêts en même temps. Ils se regardèrent, et se sourirent. Un puissant faux-air de Naesala. Ils se tendirent la main et se la serrèrent.

Russia : bonne chance.

Tatu : ouais, à toi aussi.

Le roi des Faucons avait été logé dans la demeure de Caineghis. Silva, Mallo, Junko et Net firent diversion. Naesala entra dans la salle qu'on avait prêté à son homologue, suivit de Tatu et Russia. L'Alliance et Begnion devaient être en train de se répandre en invectives et autres politesses qui précèdent une bataille. Il régnait dans la salle un bordel montre. Non pas que Tibarn ait eut le temps de déballer ses affaires et de vraiment s'installer, non non. Juste que tous les contenants étaient empilés les uns sur les autres et dans tous les sens d'une façon plus qu'ostentatoire. Bon, d'accord, une bataille ça prend du temps. Il n'empêche que d'autres Corbeaux faisaient diversion et qu'il restait des gens dans le château. Ils se dépêchèrent donc.

Soudain, Net entra en trombe dans la pièce. Naesala se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil désapprobateur et questionnant le garçon.

Net : Ils sont déjà de retour. De toute évidence, la reine Elincia se serait interposée entre les deux armées, et ils auraient renoncé au combat.

Naesala : il sera trop tard pour fuir discrètement. Ramène les autres ici.

Il ne se fit pas prier et ressorti. Les trois redoublèrent d'efforts pour trouver ces fichus papiers, et finirent par y arriver. Quelques secondes après, les quatre autres étaient de retour dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. C'est pourquoi ils passèrent directement aux questions pratiques.

Naesala : j'irais vers le sud-est, pour ensuite repiquer vers le sud. Russia, tu essayeras de te faufiler par l'est. Tatu, vers le sud. Je ne veux pas d'escorte, je serai plus discret seul.

Tous : à vos ordres.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle. Certains par la porte, d'autres par les fenêtres. Silva et Mallo accompagnaient Tatu, Junko et Net escortaient Russia. Ils se firent aussi discrets que possible. Le groupe de Tatu tenta de rejoindre le couvert des arbres leurs odeurs seraient masquées par celles de la forêt, et ils n'auraient plus à se soucier du vent. Ils étaient presque hors d'atteinte de l'odorat félin lorsqu'ils se firent repérer. A partir de là commença une course aérienne. Ils se firent rattraper, et un combat s'engagea. L'adversaire avait l'avantage du nombre, ils ne pourraient l'emporter. C'est pourquoi Mallo et Silva la laissèrent seule en se comportant comme des lâches. Les Faucons les raillèrent : ça n'était pas étonnant, c'était là la vraie nature des Corbeaux ! Elle se fit rapidement cerner et immobilser. Ils l'examinèrent de plus près, et se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire au vrai Naesala. Elle fut ramenée au sol. Un autre groupe de Faucons y était déjà attroupé, et elle devina que Russia s'était fait attraper avant elle. On la traîna violemment vers un baquet d'eau dans lequel on lui plongea la tête d'une façon tout aussi brutale. La teinture bleue s'en alla, et seuls quelques petits pâtés d'azur subsistèrent dans ses cheveux de jais. Après quoi on lui lia les mains pour de bon et on la jeta à côté de Russia. Ils esquissèrent un pâle sourire complice. C'était plus marrant quand on était deux à être dans la mouise. Elle l'inspecta du regard, et s'attarda sur ses cheveux. Elle lui lança un regard insistant en désignant les mèches blanches qui commençaient à y paraître. Russia était un Corbeau, mais un Corbeau albinos, d'où le rouge vif de ses yeux. Il utilisait un type de colorant noir, qui résistait mieux que ceux qu'ils utilisaient en mission. Il était plus long à appliquer, mais faisait mieux face au temps. Cette séance chez le coiffeur avait laissé des traces, et quelques imperceptibles mèches d'argent commençaient à paraître. Il grimaça. Il était bon pour une journée de soins capillaires.

On leur laissa quatre gardes, les autres repartirent à la chasse au Naesala. Les Faucons s'attelèrent de suite à leur tirer les vers du nez, concernant la localisation de leur roi. Tatu entonna un chant, doucement. L'air faisait beaucoup penser à une berceuse c'était lumineux, mais triste aussi. Leurs gardiens lui demandèrent d'arrêter, mais elle continua. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à recourir à la force physique, Russia se leva, et commença à parer les attaques à coups de pieds. Il n'eut pas à pratiquer ce difficile exercice plus longtemps. Quelques secondes après, ils s'étaient tout effondrés, endormis. Ils coupèrent leur liens grâce au gantelet de la jeune fille, posé un peu plus loin. Sitôt la chose faite, ils reprirent leur envol pour retrouver Naesala.

Après les avoir laissés, Junko, Silva, Net et Mallo étaient retournés auprès de leur roi. Pas directement cependant. Ils faisaient en sorte d'être des proies plus visibles, et de détourner l'attention de l'ennemi. Ils virent cependant Tibarn qui passait au dessus d'eux, et ils devinèrent qu'il savait exactement où se trouvait le roi de Kilvas. Dès lors, ils avaient tour à tour essayé d'aller lui prêter main-forte, mais il y avait déjà trop de Faucons pour eux quatre, certains franchissaient leur défense. Ils ne purent cacher leur soulagement en voyant Russia et Tatu revenir vers eux. Ils les dépassèrent, et les quatre continuèrent à faire de leur mieux pour contenir l'arrivée de Faucons. Les deux ne tardèrent pas à rattraper leur roi. Bien qu'il ne soit pas au niveau de Tibarn, Naesala savait se battre. Et bien. Non, ce qui posait problème actuellement, c'est qu'il était seul face au nombre. Les deux se transformèrent, et piquèrent vers cette nuée de plumes brunes. Deux Faucons allèrent se poser plus bas, suite à de violentes blessures laissées par leur bec. Leur roi leur jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de se reconcentrer sur celui de Phoenicis. Les Corbeaux s'acquittèrent de leur mission, et tinrent les rapaces en respect.

? : Naesala !

Leanne ne maîtrisait pas encore la langue moderne, mais un nom ne change pas. Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers elle. Tout le monde, sauf Tibarn, qui profita de ce moment d'inattention pour fondre sur le Corbeau. Ce ne fut cependant pas lui qu'il toucha.

Tatu s'était interposée entre les deux rois. Elle était parvenue à légèrement dévier la serre du Phoenicis, qui lui lacérait le flanc. Elle attaqua avec son bec cette même serre, Tibarn la mordit à l'épaule, manquant de la lui déchirer, et elle hurla. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Heureusement, Naesala n'avait pas attendu qu'elle lui demande de partir pour le faire. N'allez pas croire que Naesala est un lâche. Il n'aurait pas agit comme ça avec un soldat normal. S'il se permettait de la laisser, elle, en arrière, c'est parce qu'il en a toujours été convenu ainsi comme avec Silva et les autres d'ailleurs. Le roi Faucon entamait déjà une manœuvre de demi-tour pour repartir à la suite de ce traître à l'Alliance, de celui qui avait vendu Reyson, de celui qui avait encore quelques mauvais actes soigneusement notés dans sa tête. La jeune fille s'interposa à nouveau, tout en quittant sa forme animale. Elle prit une douloureuse inspiration, puis se mit à chanter, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Le roi des Faucons s'arrêta, surprit. Qu'espérait-elle faire ? Se prenait-elle pour un Héron ? Il perdait du temps, il fallait qu'il attrape Naesala. Alors pourquoi ses paupières étaient si lourdes ? Ça n'était pas le moment de dormir. Il comprit. Tatu chantait avec puissance, assurance, elle y mettait tout son coeur. C'était ce chant qui l'endormait. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais c'est bel et bien ce qui se passait. Il voulut s'éloigner le plus possible de cette fille, mais elle avait déjà une trop grande emprise sur son esprit. Les deux Oiseaux battaient comme ils le pouvaient des ailes pour amortir leur chute. L'une était épuisée et blessée, l'autre luttait contre un sommeil artificiel. Le roi de Phoenicis s'endormit sur les rochers, contre toute volonté. La voix de l'autre s'éteignit. Elle avait protégé son roi. En ayant écarté tout danger, elle s'occupa d'elle. Son flanc droit la faisait horriblement souffrir, de même que son épaule. Ça représentait beaucoup trop de temps de convalescence. Si Amery avait été là, il l'aurait soignée dans l'instant. Et voilà qu'elle commençait à avoir des visions de lui... Il était penché au dessus d'elle, pleurant. Elle sourit. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était venu l'aider, il était venu la secourir... son ami.

Le jeune mage avait accourut aussi vite que le permettaient sa petite taille. Des Corbeaux se battaient dans le ciel contre des Faucons. Aussitôt, la possibilité que Tatu se trouvait peut être parmi eux le traversa. Il l'avait vu lentement chuter, et il avait reprit sa course. C'était bien elle. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas morte, mais la revoir lui procurait un tel soulagement... Mais elle était blessée. C'était Tibarn qui lui avait fait ça. Il n'hésita pas. Il tendit son bâton, et commença à soigner ses blessures. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Manifestement, elle était une ennemie de l'Alliance maintenant. Il s'en foutait royalement. Son amie passait devant toutes les allégeance du monde. Il l'entendit murmurer :

Tatu : merci.

Elle trouva la force de lever sa main pour la poser sur sa joue. Elle souriait. Lui, il pleurait. Trop rapidement, d'autres Corbeaux arrivèrent. Ils le regardèrent avec insistance. Un homme et une femme, les plus âgés du groupe, se saisirent de Tatu. Ils passèrent chacun un de ses bras par dessus leur épaule. Il voulut les en empêcher, mais une femme a la longue chevelure noire le tint à distance avec une déconcertante facilité. Ils prirent leur envol. Il hurla tout ce qu'il pouvait. On venait de lui arracher sa meilleure amie encore une fois. Toutes ses supplications n'y firent rien. Mais au moins... elle était en vie, non ?

* * *

><p>(1) Désolée, même si cette fiction est sérieuse, il y a des choses pour lesquelles je ne parvient pas à m'interdire. ^^" Je me suis arrangée pour que ça ne tranche pas trop avec le genre et j'ai rangé ma moquerie.<p>

Et voilàààà, chapitre 8 fini ^^ Je sais que j'abrège et résume pas mal l'intrigue principale au profit de mes p'tites scène à moi... J'espère que ça reste compréhensible et abordable !

Ayez pitié, je suis à la recherche de Reviews... vous l'auriez pas vu ? Revieeeeeews, mon amour ? Où te caches tu ?

Bref (tic de langage qu'il va falloir que je soigne), merci à ceux qui me lisent, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. ^^


	9. Frustration

Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 9 !

Je ne vais pas vous emmerder avec un texte de début plus long que ça (surtout que je suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses et que j'ai pas d'idées)

bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tatu : putain... Il m'a pas loupée...<p>

Installée sur un siège, elle se faisait ausculter l'épaule par Junko. Même les premiers soins d'Amery n'avaient pas suffit. Au final, elle devrait attendre que ses muscles finissent de se régénérer, et surtout de retrouver ses cinq litres de sang. La belle lui répondit avec un sourire.

Junko : il n'est pas roi de Phoenicis pour rien. Tu croyais quoi, que tu t'en sortirais avec une petite coupure ? C'est vraiment un miracle qu'il ne t'aie pas tuée.

Tatu : n'empêche que ça me fout la haine qu'Amery ait rien pu y faire... C'est pas n'importe quel soigneur quoi !

Junko : … T'es en forme toi. La petite hémorragie que tu nous as faite n'était pas sensée te priver d'énergie ?

Tatu : Cherche pas, je vais tomber dans les vapes, je l'aurais pas venu venir.

Petit silence, pendant lequel la soigneuse jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure aux côtes.

Junko : même si utiliser ton chant devant Tibarn n'étais pas un bon plan, ça nous a rudement bien aidé. Tu as chanté suffisamment fort pour que les ennemis de Russia s'endorment aussi. Il est venu nous aider, et on a fini plus vite.

Tatu : je ne pense pas non plus que j'avais le choix. Il serait tout de suite repartit à la poursuite de Naesala.

Junko : je ne dis pas que tu as mal fait. Juste que ça va poser problème.

Tatu : il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ma tête.

Junko : l'espoir fait vivre

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Tibarn n'était pas du genre à enrager pour tout et n'importe quoi. En revanche, s'être fait avoir de la sorte alors qu'il s'apprêtait à arrêter Naesala, ça l'avait mit hors de lui, sur le coup. Les Hérons avaient peut être le pouvoir d'endormir les gens grâce à leur Galdrar, mais pas les Corbeaux ! Le monde était déjà suffisamment en désordre, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. Et puis d'où est-ce qu'elle était sortie celle-là ? Dire qu'il tenait enfin Naesala à sa merci. Il était sûr de sa victoire il savait le roi des Corbeaux moins fort que lui. Il aurait dut s'en douter après tout. Ça le choquait toujours autant qu'il laisse ses hommes derrière lui, puis il s'était dit que c'était normal venant de sa part. La cerise fut posée sur le gâteau à l'instant où il avait reconnu la traîtresse qu'ils avaient gardée quelques jours au sein de l'Alliance. Il n'avait trop su que penser du fait qu'on ne retrouve pas son corps, et ne s'était d'ailleurs pas plus soucié que ça. Maintenant, la question refaisait surface. Ulki et Janaff avaient observé les environs ainsi que les corps. Peu de marques laissées par un bec ou des serres, ce qui laissait à penser qu'elle était la seule Laguz du peuple Oiseau à être sur place. Il n'y avait pas de traces de pas autres que celles laissés par le bataillon de Begnion. Une aide par cavalier wyvernes ? Trop voyant, ils les auraient vu. Et si il n'y avait qu'elle... Cinq autres Corbeaux étaient sur les lieux, le jour où il s'était fait endormir. Ils avaient tenu tête face à un nombre assez impressionnant de Faucons, sans oublier la perfection de leur déguisement. Il leur avait fallu les voir de près pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas Naesala. Ça l'énervait. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression de prendre de plus en plus la mesure de son homologue, et effleurait du bout du doigt un nouveau secret. Rien d'étonnant à cela, quelque part. La réconciliation entre leur deux Nations avait à peine commencé qu'une nouvelle guerre et une nouvelle trahison avaient éclatées. Cette explication n'empêchait pas les questions de se bousculer dans sa tête. Les Corbeaux qu'ils avaient croisés l'autre jour devaient faire parti d'un corps spécial, ou à quelque chose y ressemblant, directement placé sous les ordres de Naesala. Qui étaient-ils ? Avaient-ils tous une particularité dont il fallait se méfier ou seule la fille était anormale ? Les Corbeaux qui les attaquaient sur la route étaient trop nombreux. C'était une part entière de l'armée de Kilvas qui avait lancé ces assauts là.

Il donna un coup sur la table, tant pour sa défaite que pour son insupportable ignorance. Naesala... il devait le faire exprès. Quand ils se croisaient, la moindre de leurs répliques étaient une pique plus ou moins grande destinée à l'autre. Il avait toujours eut l'impression que le Corbeau voulait tout cacher, jusqu'à la moindre de ses pensées. Il ne lui offrait qu'une vision de lui-même, qui en général obstruait habilement la vue à tout le reste. C'était décidé. Quand il l'attraperait enfin, il ne se contenterait pas de lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il dévaliserait son esprit, sans rien omettre ni laisser quoi que ce soit à l'ombre.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Qu'une pièce soit aussi emplie de pulsions meurtrières qu'à présent était rare. Les six Corbeaux fulminaient, et se retenaient d'aller étriper tous les sénateurs de Begnion.

Junko : pitié, dis-moi que c'est une blague.

Silva : malheureusement non.

Net : Ils veulent quoi, qu'on aille jeter un seau d'eau à la figure de Dheginsea aussi ? Ils veulent nous tuer !

Mallo : en effet, ça les arrangerait. Ils nous rendent utiles avant de nous donner la mort...

Suite à la lecture du document qu'ils étaient allés voler, les sénateurs s'étaient rendu compte qu'un autre écrit, cité dedans, venait le compléter de façon indirecte. Bien évidemment, cette nouvelle cible se trouvait au même endroit que l'ancienne.

Russia : les affaires de Tibarn ne sont pas une bibliothèque. C'était déjà assez risqué comme ça, y retourner, c'est aller à l'échafaud. Quitte à vouloir des documents, autant leur apporter le bureau en entier. Le compte-goutte est encore plus dangereux.

Silva : tu sais bien que ça serait impossible. Notre armée n'est pas suffisamment puissante pour un telle opération.

Tatu : on aurait été entre Beorcs, ç'aurait été possible en nous infiltrant. Les Laguz ne peuvent pas se mentir, leur odorat les informe trop sur la nature de l'autre...

Net : et tu ne pourrais pas endormir le camp pendant que l'on transporte toutes les caisses avec les documents ?

Junko : hé, mais c'est qu'il devient de moins en moins bête le petit !

Net : j'peux savoir ce que t'insinues ?

Russia : en l'occurrence elle n'insinue par, elle le dit clairement.

Net : j't'ai pas sonné le décoloré !

Mallo : du calme. Tatu, tu penses en être capable ?

Tatu : … ça devrait être faisable.

Silva : je vais proposer ça à Naesala tout à l'heure. Quoi qu'il en soit, reposez-vous tant que vous pouvez.

Russia : t'inquiète, on va pas se faire prier.

Ils en avaient fait, des missions difficiles et suicidaires. Ce qui n'allait pas, dans le cas présent, c'était le manque de cohérence. Se battre pour de l'absurde, ils avaient du mal. Sans compter que l'ordre ne venait pas de Naesala, mais de personnes à qui ils avaient offert leur haine.

La proposition fut refusée. La fureur qu'engendrerait ce geste au sein du peuple Faucon serait dangereuse pour les Corbeaux. Ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à envoyer tout le groupe. Qu'ils soient seul ou six, cette mission resterait suicidaire. Autant limiter les pertes. Ils avaient chacun leur propre valeur, et on choisit l'exécuteur de cette mission à ses capacités, qui lui amèneraient peut être un tout petit peu de chance en plus. Tatu fut désignée, ou plutôt se porta volontaire en avançant ses raisons. En cas de pépin, c'était elle qui avait la carte maîtresse la plus avantageuse. Pleine de défauts et de risques, mais qui pouvait le mieux renverser la situation. Les autres ne furent pas tout de suite d'accord, car c'était elle qui avait les blessures les plus graves. S'opposer à Tibarn, ça n'était jamais sans conséquences. Elle leur rappela que Net était trop jeune et n'avait pas assez d'expérience ni de force physique pour une entreprise aussi risquée et ce, en dépit des immenses progrès qu'il avait fait. Que l'infiltration n'était la spécialité ni de Silva, ni de Mallo, ni de Junko. Restait Russia. Blessé lui aussi, presque autant qu'elle mais sans atout puissant. Il savait mieux se battre, aucun doute la dessus, cependant rien pour renverser une situation désespérée. Ils se rassurèrent comme ils purent : elle était sans doute une de celle qui avait le plus la volonté de vivre dans le groupe. Non. Hors de question de perdre cette vie...

Elle se prépara au mieux. Armes de Beorcs, qui ne gênaient pas ses atouts de Laguz. Aucun extrême n'est jamais aussi puissant qu'un magnifique équilibre entre les matières et les domaines. Elle n'était pas la plus forte parmi les Laguz, elle compensais avec des armes face auxquelles l'ennemi était dépourvu de riposte. Elle n'avait pas l'ingéniosité des Beorcs, elle compensait avec sa force de Laguz. Elle prit l'apparence de Joakim, par habitude. Elle s'était reposée, mais son corps demandait encore de l'énergie. Elle irait prudemment. Elle s'approcha du camp. Il ne devait être plus qu'à 2km maintenant. Elle s'approcha. Elle sentait bien la présence d'autres Laguz parfois, mais cachait son odeur dans celles de fougères, masquait son aura, faisait face au vent. Elle était à un peu moins d'un kilomètre de sa destination maintenant. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner. Un Faucon lui avait sauté dessus et elle se retrouva plaquée au sol. Elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui l'envoya voler ailleurs tout en le mettant hors d'état de nuire pour quelques précieuses dizaines de secondes. Elle s'était relevée d'un bond. Mouvement sur la gauche. Son bras droit décrivit un arc de cercle, et l'assaillant, ayant maladroitement agrippé le bandeau qui lui ceignait le front, reparti en arrière et s'évita ainsi d'être défiguré par la lame de son gantelet. Ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade dans son dos et les deux mèches qui lui encadraient habituellement le visage reprirent leur place. Deux autres arrivaient, et quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas du menu fretin. Elle retourna auprès de celui à qui elle avait donné un coup de pied. Avant de se faire attraper, elle l'avait relevé d'un bras et placé sa lame sous sa gorge. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Tatu : au moindre faux mouvement de ta part, je t'égorge.

Elle avait gardé la voix d'homme qu'elle avait apprise à faire, bien qu'une partie de son déguisement s'en soit allé avec le bandeau. Elle haussa la voix.

Tatu : ça vaut pour vous aussi. Si un seul de vos gestes me déplaît, je lui entaille la gorge. Ça l'aidera à aspirer plus d'air.

Silence. Ils avaient arrêté de bouger. Celui qu'elle tenait à sa merci était Feanor, celui qui l'avait tenue en laisse. Le deuxième assaillant était Janaff, et se tenait immobile devant elle.

Tatu : les autres, vous sortez de vos cachettes et vous venez vous placer trois mètres devant moi avec une distance de deux mètres entre vous. Tout de suite.

Les deux restant étaient Ulki et Tibarn. Si les deux subordonnés affichaient un air qui se voulait neutre, le roi de Phoenicis continuait d'exposer son assurance. Pendant ce temps, elle avait glissé un main dans sa sacoche, prit un des éléments qui étaient dedans, en faisait de la poudre, et répandait la substance obtenue sur les ailes de son otage. Heureusement, il était à peine plus grand qu'elle. La situation aurait pu paraître ridicule en dépit de son sérieux. Les trois en face n'avaient cessé de la dévisager.

Janaff : j'étais pourtant sûr qu'il s'agissait de Joakim.

Tibarn : Moi je dirais qu'on a en face de nous celle qui m'a tenu tête l'autre jour et qui s'est faite passée pour morte lors de la bataille sur la Ribahn.

Son sourire était narquois.

Tatu : silence.

Tibarn : c'est avec ta vraie voix que tu nous parles ou c'est un autre subterfuge ?

En parlant, il avait désigné le bandeau que Janaff tenait toujours dans sa main.

Tatu : je t'ai demandé de te taire.

Elle appuya la pression de sa lame sur la gorge de Feanor. Elle senti la vague de panique qui l'envahit pendant un bref instant. Elle sut que c'était fichu. Si elle cherchait à s'échapper maintenant, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle réussisse. Plus elle prendrait de temps, plus d'autres Laguz risquaient de venir, et il serait trop tard. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pourrait pas récupérer le document. Tibarn s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais elle le prit de court.

Tatu : vous allez rester là sans bouger, et sans nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Je l'embarque avec moi.

Elle parlait de Feanor.

Tatu : si vous vous tenez tranquille, aucun mal ne lui sera fait.

Tibarn : et si on t'empêche de partir ?

Tatu : j'ai répandu une matière inflammable sur ses ailes.

Elle tendit le bras devant elle et tira rapidement une de ses fléchettes vers un arbres, avant de replacer la lame sur la gorge de sa prise. Ça avait prit une seconde tout au plus. La pointe de la flèche, plantée partiellement dans l'arbre, brûlait les flammes commençaient à lécher la petite tige de bois qui formait le corps. Elle avait enduit les projectiles de cette même matière inflammable, et placé une pierre contre laquelle la pointe frottait lorsqu'elle en envoyait un. A la base, ça avait été prévu pour créer une diversion en mettant le feu à un bâtiment, une réserve de nourriture... Elle choisit de s'exprimer avec sa vraie voix. Ça devenait ridicule.

Tatu : donc si vous m'empêchez de partir, je lui brûle les ailes après les avoir mutilées. Même après guérison, il ne pourra plus jamais voler. Si ça ne vous suffit pas, comme moyen de persuasion, je peux toujours le tuer comme je l'ai proposé tout à l'heure.

Elle s'écarta d'un pas, le bras tendu devant elle, prête à tirer ce qui transformerait peut être Feanor en une torche humaine.

Tatu : tu vas doucement t'envoler et rester devant moi.

Le Faucon lança un regard interrogateur à son roi, qui lui répondit par l'affirmative. Il prit son envol, lentement. Elle le suivit.

Tatu : ne nous suivez pas.

Le sourire du roi des Faucons était plus qu'irritant. Pour un peu elle blesserai un peu un de ses hommes, pour qu'il le ravale. Il était fait pour déstabiliser. Il était fait pour qu'elle se sente ridicule. Il se permettait de l'afficher parce qu'il savait que Feanor ne risquait rien. En revanche elle était sûre qu'il était contrarié de ne pas avoir pu tourner la situation à son avantage. Mauvais plan. Ça n'était jamais bon se s'attirer de la rancœur, même juste un fond, d'un roi Laguz. Ils s'éloignèrent, elle et son otage, et les autres ne les suivirent pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle le fit atterrir et l'assomma avant qu'il ait pu faire autre chose. Elle poursuivit sa route sur quelques kilomètres encore, avant de se poser sur le sol. Elle jura, donnant des coups de pieds à tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et en versant des larmes de rage. Elle avait échoué.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fin du chapitre 9 ^^<p>

Je sais qu'il a un peu une tête de transition lui aussi ^^" Mais vous en faites pas ! Le prochain, c'est du lourd, et il porte super bien son nom !

**Chapitre 10 : Révélations **

****Nya ha ha ! La classe hein ? (persooooooonne) Bref, le prochain sera plus dense en terme de paragraphes et de contenu aussi ^^ Un peu plus soporifique peut être ? XD On verra bien !

A la prochaine !


	10. Révélations

Papaaaaaaam ! Je vous offre le chapitre contenant le plus gros paragraphe de toute cette fan-fiction ! J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop galère pour vous de lire. Heureusement qu'ils ont mit en place le système de mise en page.

A la fin du chapitre précédent, j'avais dis que celui-ci s'appelait "Révélations"... c'était en fait "Explications"... C'est pas grave, me suis-dit, ça fait plus classe ! (peut être même trop, ce qui expliquerait mon premier choix).

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

><p>Il avait ordonné à ce que des ses hommes veillent au retour de Feanor, puis il était parti prêter main forte aux combattants affrontant Daein sur un pont piégé. Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'il n'eut rien d'autre à traiter, il demanda a avoir une discussion privée avec Reyson.<p>

Tibarn : je n'ai que faire des raisons qui te poussent à garder le silence sur le sujet. Je veux que tu me dises clairement qui est cette fille. Tout ce que tu sais qui pourrait expliquer l'étrange altercation d'il y a quelques jours.

Le roi des Faucons avait le regard dur et déterminé. Il n'aimait pas les problèmes insolubles. Une pièce de puzzle lui manquait, et il avait la possibilité de la connaître. Rien de mieux pour vicieusement titiller son esprit. Le Prince Blanc senti qu'il n'avait plus le choix. De toute façon, il l'aurait apprit. Tôt, plus tard, voire très tard, mais il l'aurait apprit.

Reyson : Soit. Tu préfères que je commence par quoi ?

Tibarn : par le commencement. Pourquoi refusais-tu qu'elle meure ?

Reyson : en raison de ses origines et du souhait de ses parents. Sa mère était un Corbeau, son père un Héron.

Le Faucon haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Reyson : sa mère avait une santé fragile, et était parvenue à s'installer dans la forêt de Serenes, le milieu ayant des influences mélioratives sur son organisme. C'est ainsi qu'elle a pu se lier avec un des Hérons, et qu'ils eurent un enfant. Tatu. Un jour, ils se firent capturer tous les trois par des marchands d'esclaves. La mère parvint à s'enfuir, mais elle du laisser le père derrière. Elle vola seule jusqu'à Kilva avec Tatu, qui n'était encore qu'une toute jeune enfant. Elles trouvèrent asile dans le palais. La mère avait reçu de graves blessures lors de la fuite, et elle mourut quelques temps après. Naesala devait être au courant de ses origines, et s'arrangea assez rapidement pour qu'on prenne soin de la petite. Pour la suite, je ne peux rien affirmer, je ne me fie qu'aux sentiments que j'ai pu sonder dans son cœur. Assez rapidement, j'ai pu sentir un impressionnant dévouement pour Naesala.

Tibarn : maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je me souviens d'une gamine qui semblait être partout et nulle part à la fois. J'ai du l'apercevoir à deux trois reprises, ça m'avait réellement rendu méfiant pour le reste de la soirée.

Reyson : et tu ne l'as rapidement plus revue. A la place, un petit garçon tout aussi discret, mais beaucoup plus constant. Joakim.

Tibarn : tu l'avais reconnue.

Reyson : son cœur n'avait pas changé. Mais comme pour ses origines, je m'étais retenu d'en parler. Naesala prit un jour un court instant pour m'expliquer ses origines, ainsi que les dernières volontés de sa mère, qui étaient qu'on la laisse trouver le bonheur et prendre elle-même les décisions qui orienteraient sa vie. Elle était issue de deux nations, elle savait ce qu'elle pourrait éventuellement représenter. Tatu était avec nous, afin de me prouver que c'était bien là sa volonté qui s'exprimait, et non pas Naesala. Elle a demandé que tout ce qui la concerne ne soit divulgué que dans le plus petit cercle de personnes possible. Moins elle était connue, plus elle serait libre.

Tibarn : et pour les cinq autres ?

Reyson : je n'en sais rien. J'en ai peut être déjà entraperçut un, peut être pas. Je ne sais rien d'eux.

Tibarn : sur ce qu'elle a fait sur la Ribahn ?

Reyson : … je ne sais pas.

Tibarn : et sur la façon dont elle nous a endormis l'autre jour ?

Reyson : … je... ne sais pas.

Les mots avaient été tellement difficiles à prononcer... Sa propre ignorance l'insupportait. Pour une des rares fois où il pouvait être utile à Tibarn, il ne l'était qu'à moitié. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le tissu de ses vêtements. Ashera sait combien c'était rageant... L'autre se leva, ébouriffa un peu sa longue tignasse blonde, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la tente.

Tibarn : merci Reyson.

Ils avaient inventé une excuse, pour limiter la colère des dirigeants de Begnion. Les documents avaient été confiés à un homme de Tibarn, qui avait pressenti qu'ils le chercheraient. Ils étaient parvenus à l'isoler et le prendre en chasse. Malheureusement, il avait fini noyé, et le documents perdus, détruits par l'eau. Un trait d'esprit de sa part ou un pur coup de chance, ils n'en savaient rien, quoi qu'il en soit le sénateur s'était souvenu que le document n'avait en fait pas beaucoup d'importance, et ça avait aussitôt canalisé la colère qu'il s'apprêtait à leur déverser dessus. Il ne faut pas croire non plus que ce fut une partie de plaisir. Comme on dit, ce fut « moins pire ». Naesala ne lui avait rien dit, son regard transmettant plus de choses. Elle ne pouvait bien évidemment rien faire si l'adversaire l'attendait, mais un échec reste un échec. A présent, elle se morfondait, assise dans un coin de leur bivouac, laissant son corps se reposer comme il le réclamait. Des souvenirs refaisaient surface. D'abord quelques uns dans lesquels sont père se trouvait, rapidement remplacés par des plus récents, plus durs et plus lugubres. Sa mère qui s'affaiblissait petit à petit et qui ne parvenait pas à se remettre de ses blessures, les dernières étreintes qu'elle lui offrait. Elle avait le souvenir des larme, mais pas de la durée de leur écoulement, lorsque maman devint toute froide. Puis elle fut seule. Seule à errer dans les couloirs, la cour, le château, l'extérieur aussi, un peu. Seule, à jouer, à se rendre compte qu'elle avait faim, à chercher à manger, à ne pas toujours trouver, à se replonger dans la contemplation de ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait jamais su déterminer si son regard d'enfant déformait les choses, s'il s'était écoulé un jour ou plusieurs semaines ainsi. A un moment, on vint la chercher. Des gens, en la voyant, accoururent vers elle et semblaient contents de l'avoir retrouvée. Elle fut emmenée jusqu'à une salle, située dans un aile du château dans laquelle elle ne s'aventurait jamais. Elle apprendrait plus tard que c'était une des salles de travail de Naesala. On la lui présenta. Il l'examina brièvement d'un simple regard en coin, restant penché au dessus de la table recouverte d'une carte. Il demanda à ce qu'on s'en occupe comme il faut, puis se concentra sur le vélin étalé sous ses yeux. Les habitués du château devinrent comme une seconde famille pour elle. Tout le monde et personne se chargeait de l'éduquer, de lui donner de l'affection, de l'ignorer ou de la traiter avec respect. Elle appréhenda ainsi beaucoup de visages et de personnalités différentes. Elle comprit aussi que si l'on retirait un de ces petits maillons, constituants de son univers, l'équilibre en changeait. L'idée de pouvoir perdre un de ces maillons, ces précieux maillons, lui est devenu insupportable. Elle était assez vieille pour conserver un vivace souvenir de sa mère et de son père, de la douleur engendrée par leur disparition. Il suffisait qu'une dispute ait lieu, que l'un des enfants du château soit charrié par d'autres, pour qu'elle se mette dans un état de panique inquiétant. Elle s'interposait, essayait d'engager le dialogue, et suppliait que les effusions s'arrêtent. Son univers s'ébranla une nouvelle fois lorsque Naesala le remarqua. Elle criait, presque, que Kilvas devait rester uni et soudé. Elle avait entendu des Faucons se moquer sans raison d'eux à voix basse. C'était injuste, ils ne leur avaient rien fait. Alors si entre eux ils ne serraient pas les coudes, comment allaient-ils faire pour rester debout ? Ça n'était pas tout seuls qu'il allaient faire face aux méchants du monde extérieur ! Ils étaient une grande famille, elle en donna la preuve en citant les noms de la multitude d'adultes qui les regardaient affectueusement, leur ébouriffait les cheveux, leur souriait chaque jour. Cette famille, elle était à défendre à tout prix. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que leur roi était à leur niveau. Tous se tournèrent systématiquement face à lui, baissant les yeux, intimidés. Lorsqu'il parla, ils comprirent que c'était à la petite justicière qu'il s'adressait.

Naesala : penses-tu vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête, dans un mouvement presque imperceptible.

Naesala : regarde-moi et réponds clairement à la question.

Obéissant, elle leva les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Ils brillaient de conviction.

Tatu : oui.

Naesala : dans ce cas suis-moi.

Faisant volte-face, il repartit vers le bâtiment. Elle trottinait presque, pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Ils montèrent beaucoup d'escaliers, et déambulèrent bientôt dans cette partie du château où elle n'avait ni trop l'habitude ni trop le droit d'aller. Il poussa une porte sensiblement plus haute que les autres, et ils entrèrent dans ce qu'elle identifia comme étant son bureau. Il n'alla pourtant pas s'asseoir, s'adossant à l'imposant meuble de bois couvert de paperasse, les bras croisés. Elle apprendrait plus tard que c'était Begnion qui lui donnait cette quantité anormale de parchemins à parcourir et remplir. Il la jaugea du regard quelques secondes.

Naesala : Tu es la fille d'Aïsha, il me semble.

Il lui semblait aussi qu'Aïsha était le prénom de maman. Elle avait cru comprendre que son interlocuteur préférait qu'on le regarde dans les yeux et qu'on parle à haute voix. Elle continua ainsi.

Tatu : oui.

Il la considéra un instant encore.

Naesala : justifie-moi ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir et de formuler ce qu'elle allait dire.

Tatu : Quand papa est mort, il n'y avait plus que maman pour s'occuper de moi. Quand maman est morte, je pensais ne plus avoir personne pour s'occuper de moi. C'est pas facile de s'occuper de soi-même, quand on est petit. Et puis les gens du château se sont tous mis à faire pour moi ce que mes parents avaient fait jusque là. Tous, un petit peu chacun, ont prit soin de moi. C'est pareil quand je sors, beaucoup de gens sont gentils avec moi. J'ai aussi vu que ceux qui étaient méchants ou désagréables manquaient de quelque chose. Parfois on peut leur donner cette chose, parfois on ne peut pas. Parfois il y en a des vraiment méchants, mais ils ne sont pas nombreux. Ils font quand même parti de Kilvas, et il y a des gens qui sont proches d'eux qui seraient tristes s'ils s'en allaient, alors on ne peut pas les chasser. Qu'on le veuille ou non, on est tous reliés les uns aux autres. On forme une grande famille. Je fais parti de cette grande famille. Alors quand j'entends les Faucons dire qu'on est que des fourbes, des déchets ou des oiseaux de malheur...

Elle se reprit un instant. L'émotion perçait sa voix, et des larmes montaient doucement à ses yeux.

Tatu : moi ça me met en colère.

Nouveau silence. Elle se calma encore un peu. Son roi continuait de la fixer, silencieux ; il l'invitait sans le dire à poursuivre si elle le désirait.

Tatu : je sais que des fois, des soldats rentrent après une mission, et que ce qu'ils devaient faire n'étaient pas très gentil ni très juste. Mais je les connais bien, ils ne seraient pas du genre à faire ça pour le plaisir, parce qu'ils l'avaient décidé. S'ils l'ont fait, c'est parce qu'ils avaient une bonne raison. Je le sais.

Elle avait légèrement haussé la voix sur la fin, et ancré son regard dans celui, bleu marine, de Naesala. Perte de la notion du temps. Eloquent silence. Intense discussion de regards. Elle se souvenait de ce que lui disait papa, que les yeux en disaient beaucoup plus que la bouche. Son roi ne semblait pas aimer dire les choses par la voie orale. Peut être parce que il n'aimait pas partager, peut être parce qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher, elle n'en savait rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il la laissa entrevoir certaines choses par le biais cet échange. Et elle lui répondait. La formulation peut paraître grossière, tant le regard épargnait les formalités et les tournures de phrases. Ce qui ressorti le plus pour Tatu, ce fut le dévouement de Naesala pour son pays. Il voulait le défendre, contre tout, envers tout. Il avait fait une faute, il cherchait à se rattraper. Sincèrement, de tout son être. Et il lui demandait son aide. S'il la considérait comme une gamine, il la lui demandait d'égal à égal. Il coupa le contact. Il n'aimait pas, en effet, se dévoiler aux autres. Elle se dit qu'il venait de vérifier qu'elle était bien la fille de papa, qui était un Héron. Il aurait très bien pu lui demander, et elle lui aurait répondu que oui. Maman lui avait dit qu'elle aurait peut être quelques particularités, qu'elle tiendrait de papa. Les autres lui faisaient régulièrement remarquer qu'elle était plutôt douée pour comprendre les autres, malgré son jeune âge. C'était si exceptionnel que ça ? C'était ça le pouvoir de papa ? Le Corbeau la regardait de nouveau, mais son regard était de nouveau clos.

Naesala : Acceptes-tu de dévouer ta vie à Kilvas ?

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, beaucoup de mots auraient manqué avant d'en venir à cette question. Mais qu'importe. Elle comprenait, savait, agréait.

Tatu : oui.

A partir de cette syllabe, sa vie changea. Tout d'abord, elle eut droit à sa propre chambre. A ses yeux d'enfant que la vie avait rendus trop vite plein de maturité, c'était une chose importante. Elle commença à recevoir des cours. Des cours assez variés. Elle reprit son apprentissage de la lecture et de l''écriture. Elle avait déjà commencé, en allant irrégulièrement à l'école. On lui apprit le calcul de base. Après ça, elle eut des enseignements très différents de ceux des enfants de son âge. Elle eut cours de sport, sauf qu'ils ne jouaient pas à des jeux. Elle apprit à se battre, de diverses façons. Sous forme de Corbeau, sous forme mi-Beorc mi-Laguz, et aussi un petit peu avec des bâtons qui représentaient soit une épée soit une lance. On ne se contenta pas de lui inculquer quelles plantes étaient bonnes ou mauvaises, en ne se servant que des bonnes. On lui apprit également l'utilisation des mauvaises. On lui apprit à se cacher, à se déplacer sans se faire voir, à écouter aux portes, à rapidement comprendre l'organisation d'une pièce inconnue jusqu'alors pour trouver ce que l'on cherche au plus vite. En somme, on lui apprit tout ce qui fit d'elle ce qu'elle est devenue par la suite. Il ne faut pas croire que sa vie ne se résumait désormais qu'à ça, au contraire. Elle continuait de partager ses repas avec les châtelains, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et avait du temps libre, pendant lequel elle continuait à bien entretenir ses relations avec eux. Ce qui à ses yeux changea le plus sa vie, fut qu'on lui présenta six personnes, six personnes qui prendraient forcément une énorme place, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Ces six personnes étaient Silva, Mallo, Rend, Jillian, Junko, et Russia. Silva et Mallo étaient les deux plus âgés, et pour ainsi dire compagnons de vie. Silva, l'aînée parmi les deux, a toujours plus ou moins assuré le poste de chef au sein du groupe. Ça ne les a jamais dérangés. Les deux suivants, Rend et Jillian, étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, et le resteraient presque tout le temps jusqu'à leur mort. Rend semblait être né avec le sourire cloué au visage, déjà marqué par les rides de ce rire malgré son jeune âge. Dynamique et drôle, il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi qu'il aurait remonté le moral de toute une cantine. Jillian était plus calme, mais avait le sourire facile, lui aussi. C'est sans doute une des personnes les plus droites et justes qu'elle rencontrerait dans sa vie. En tout cas, tous les deux étaient très doux et d'une infinie gentillesse à son égard. Ils l'étaient avec presque tout le monde en fait. Junko était à peu près de l'âge de ces deux-là, et avait fait forte impression à la petite fille, avec sa longue chevelure noire et la tranquille assurance de sa démarche. Ces cinq personnes lui servaient également de professeurs, plus ou moins régulièrement. Russia, quant à lui, n'avait rejoint ce petit groupe qu'un an ou deux avant elle. A l'époque, il ne se teignait pas encore ses cheveux ni ses ailes, et leur immaculée blancheur semblait déteindre avec tout. La première fois qu'elle le rencontra, elle s'immobilisa, fascinée. Elle le trouva beau. Il avait presque cette luminescence propre aux Hérons, à moins que ça ne soit dût au contraste qu'il formait parmi ce torrent de plumes noires. Déjà à l'époque, il jetait un regard sévère sur le monde, et son jeune corps ne collait pas avec. Un charme particulier se dégageait de lui, malgré son caractère de cochon. Ainsi, malgré l'enchantement des cinq premières secondes, ils prirent rapidement l'habitude de se chamailler, et à tous les niveaux. Assez souvent, elle voulut protéger Russia des brimades des autres enfants, qui l'excluaient pour sa particularité capillaire, sans oublier le rouge vif de ses yeux. Il était assez rares qu'ils finissent leurs discutions en de bon termes. L'albinos refusait toute forme de pitié à son égard, l'autre affirmait ce que n'était pas de la pitié qu'elle ressentait mais un sentiment de révolte, le premier ne la croyait pas, etc... Quelques années plus tard, ce fut Net qui les rejoignit. Il était entré dans le cercle encore plus tôt que Russia ou Tatu, et tout le monde prit ainsi à cœur de le protéger, ce qu'ils faisaient déjà entre eux de toute façon. Orphelin, il les considéra bientôt comme sa vraie famille. Rapidement, et d'une façon étrange aussi, le groupe se souda. Non seulement parce qu'ils se côtoyaient tous les jours et partageaient leurs activités, mais également parce qu'ils se rejoignaient tous sous un même objectif. De ce fait, ils étaient devenus ce qu'on appellerait des « chiens-chiens » de Naesala, mais seul un nombre très restreint de personne étaient au courant de l'existence qu'ils avaient choisit de mener, alors on ne les surnomma jamais ainsi. La paix rendit la formation des trois plus jeunes facile. C'était principalement des missions ayant des répercutions sur la politique du monde. Un document qui disparaît brusquement, un petit ambassadeur animé de mauvaises intentions qui meurt d'une mauvaise maladie... Tout plein de petits éléments qui amélioraient et facilitaient la situation de Kilvas. Puis vint la guerre entre Crimea et Daein. C'est là que Junko, Russia, Tatu et Net purent réellement mettre en application les cours où on leur apprenait à se battre. Tous avaient été plus ou moins déjà confrontés à la violence, mais la guerre reste une expérience forte et souvent traumatisante. Ils avaient apprit à prendre du recul, avec les victimes que la paix leur avait demandé de tuer, et ce fut pendant cette guerre que cette habitude s'affirma réellement. Heureusement pour la cohésion de leur groupe, aucun ne prenait plaisir à arracher la vie d'un corps. Là, avec la pratique, elle put consolider ce qu'elle avait apprit en théorique. Se développèrent même quelques spécialités. Elle avait par exemple moins d'assurance que Silva, Mallo, Rend, Jillian ou Junko quand il s'agissait de combats dans une mêlée, au beau milieu des champs de batailles. En revanche, dans les opérations où il fallait s'avérer discret, voire même s'infiltrer et tromper l'ennemi, elle se montra plutôt douée. Pendant ces trois ans, elle progressa a une vitesse fulgurante, et à la même vitesse, on lui confia des missions de plus en plus dangereuses. Partant déjà d'un bon niveau, à la fin de la guerre elle avait rejoint ce que l'on appelait l'élite. Bien que ses motivations et son engagement n'aient jamais été ébranlés ou remis en question, cette guerre la poussa à s'interroger sur le monde, sur tout et sur rien. Elle ressenti aussi le besoin de sortir, et de voir le monde. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'abattre un adversaire dont elle ne savait rien. Combattre dans l'ignorance la dérangeait, vraiment. Il n'y avait pas les « gentils » d'un côté, et les « méchants » de l'autre. Certes, certains royaumes sont dirigées par des personnes mauvaises, mais ce n'est en aucun cas tout un pays qui va basculer dans le même avis que celui qui a le pouvoir. S'ils ne disent rien à cause des menaces, les gens n'en pensent pas moins. Elle avait envie d'embrasser cette connaissance du monde, et de connaître. Elle ne pouvait accepter d'affronter un adversaire en le diabolisant de façon injustifiée. Elle chercha à toucher du doigt l'équilibre de ce monde. Elle y parvint à peu près. En route, elle rencontra un jeune homme rejeté de tous en raison du sang métisse coulant dans ses veines. Pourtant, rien ne l'empêchait de sourire à ce monde qui ne l'épargnait pas. Un monde trop parfait serait sans doute ennuyeux. C'est également notre part d'ombre qui nous complète, sans quoi, le déséquilibre est trop fort. Equilibre. Tout est question d'équilibre. Ils voyagèrent quelques temps à Begnion, et rejoignirent bientôt Daein. Là, ils s'impliquèrent et... La suite, elle avait déjà du se la remettre en mémoire il y a quelques temps. Les souvenirs avaient refait surface, et défilés devant ses yeux comme on tourne les pages d'un livre. Voilà. Voilà ce qu'avait été sa vie. A la fois tellement pleine et tellement vide. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait que peu de regrets ou de remords derrière elle, alors elle estimait s'être assez bien débrouillée. Ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie n'était pas toujours facile à supporter, et certaines choses lui manquaient. Mais elle lui avait donné un sens. Elle était fière d'avoir pu se dévouer à protéger Kilvas. Peut-être faisait-elle mal, peut-être ce qu'elle faisait n'avait aucun impact, peut-être avait-elle était abusée depuis le début. Cette pensée ne lui était bien évidemment pas agréable. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait l'être d'ailleurs. Mais au moins elle aurait fait de son mieux. Elle ne serait pas restée inactive. Elle aurait essayé, et ses intentions étaient juste. Sans le brusquer, elle voulait changer l'équilibre du monde. Juste assez pour que cette souriante famille qui s'était occupée d'elle soit dans le bonheur. Ce qu'elle espérait aussi, c'est que d'autres personnes faisaient la même chose qu'elle. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour toutes ces souriantes familles pourraient vivre dans le même temps, sans que l'une souffre de l'autre. Peut-être. Peut-être...

* * *

><p>... Quoi ? ... Oui, on parle que de mes persos, JE SAIS ! TT^TT Mais fallait bien que je vous explique un peu qui ils sont, les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire.<p>

J'ai vraiment essayé de construire cette histoire de façon à ce qu'elle puisse sans problème s'imbriquer dans le scénario original.

J'espère que ça vous a plut, et que la lecture ne s'est pas avérée trop ardue ! ^o^"


	11. Destination

Salutagrou, bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit, et bon appétit !

J'espère que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas découragé ^^ Il y a un peu plus d'action dans celui-ci XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elle fit plusieurs mouvements avec son épaule, et essaya de contorsionner son buste. Cochonnerie de roi Faucon... Elle en avait assez de devoir se ménager. Elle ne supportait pas de rester tranquille la journée alors que les autres se battaient dehors. Russia était dans le même cas, cependant plus proche de la guérison totale qu'elle. A tous les deux, pour éviter qu'ils ne pètent un câble, on leur confiait les petites missions. Si ça ne diminuait pas leur mauvaise humeur, mais ça les tenait en patience. Enfin bon, l'avantage, cette fois, c'est qu'elle était obligée de participer. Une grande bataille allait avoir lieu, entre toutes les puissances de ce monde. Il y avait même quelques Dragons. Malheureusement, ils allaient devoir se tenir à l'écart du combat, comme renforts de secours si ça se passait mal pour Naesala. Il allait avoir à veiller sur l'Apôtre de Begnion, Sanaki. En s'approchant du champ de bataille, Tatu avait senti comme un léger et familier malaise monter en elle. En voyant les armées se faire face, elle eut peur d'en comprendre l'origine. Ils savaient que les membres de la famille royale du clan Héron étaient tous réunis. Ce qui voulait dire que le Médaillon n'était pas loin. La légende raconte que si par malheur tout le continent entrait en guerre, alors le Dieu maléfique enfermé dedans se réveillerait. Des représentants de toutes les Nations étaient là, s'ils n'avaient pas amené d'armée avec eux. Elle se souvint alors où et quand elle avait déjà ressenti ce malaise. Elle avait eut une fois l'occasion de plus ou moins s'approcher du médaillon. Elle n'avait aucun rapport avec, mais il se trouvait là à ce moment là, avec les descendant Hérons. Les autres ne l'avaient pas senti, et elle avait comprit que c'était une faculté supplémentaire qu'elle avait hérité de son père.<p>

Silva : qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Russia : hum ?

Silva : j'ai une drôle d'impression. Une puissante aura négative flotte dans les airs.

Tatu : ah, vous parvenez à la sentir cette fois ?

Junko : cette fois ?

Tatu : c'est l'aura du Médaillon, je la reconnais. Le fait que vous puissiez la sentir n'est pas bon signe. Ça doit vouloir dire que le pouvoir du Dieu Maléfique filtre au travers de ce qui l'emprisonne.

Net : qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

Tatu : je ne sais pas.

Mallo : la légende veut que si tous les royaumes de Tellius entre simultanément en guerre, le Dieu Maléfique sera réveillé.

Net : vous y croyez ?

Silva : Rend et Jillian ont déjà eut l'occasion de le voir. Etant donné la description qu'ils en ont faite, je pense que l'on peut prendre ça au sérieux.

Russia : tu l'as vu, Tatu ?

Tatu : pas vraiment non. Je suis passée devant la salle où il était entreposé, et j'en ai senti l'aura. Par chance, quelqu'un a ouvert la porte, et j'ai pu voir une lumière bleutée. J'ai ensuite apprit que c'était là qu'était le Médaillon, mais c'est tout.

Mallo : Rend et Jillian parlaient également de flammes bleues.

Net : bon... en somme, avec la situation qu'on a sous les yeux, on est dans le pétrin.

Silva : hum...

Junko : mais comment réagir ?

Russia : c'est pas ma fierté qui va me donner la force d'arrêter un Dieu Maléfique.

Mallo : personne d'entre nous ici n'en a le pouvoir, pas même en unissant nos forces. J'espère qu'ils ont une solution en face.

Net : alors on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre ?

Junko : c'est assez déplaisant.

Silva : il faut savoir rester à sa place. Nous sommes parvenus à faire bon nombre de choses jusque là pour aider Kilvas, je pense que l'on peut l'affirmer. Cependant, il y a aussi des choses qui nous dépassent. Cette affaire là est d'un tout autre niveau.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Ils n'aimaient pas spécialement se battre. Mais se sentir inutiles, ça les mettait en rogne.

Silva : tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est rester ici, observer, et intervenir si la situation l'exige.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils virent les armées charger, les peuples se mélanger, puis s'entre-tuer. Le visage se Junko se tordit en une grimace.

Junko : cette bataille est particulièrement meurtrière. Regardez un peu le nombre de morts depuis tout à l'heure.

Russia : en effet. C'est assez... impressionnant. Dans le mauvais sens.

Net : et j'ai comme l'impression que le Dieu Maléfique s'énerve.

Depuis le début de la bataille, l'agressive aura qui planait sur le lieu avait gagné en intensité.

Junko : Tatu ?

Celle-ci c'était appuyée sur une des deux parois qui bordaient la route. Ses yeux fixaient un point invisible, et elle respirait assez fort.

Tatu : ça... il faut que ça s'arrête... S'ils continuent comme ça ils vont...

Elle déglutit et essaya de formuler des phrases correctes.

Tatu : au plus le nombre de morts dans cette bataille augmentera, au plus le Dieu Maléfique s'approchera de l'éveil... Depuis tout à l'heure, l'aura maléfique ne cesse de gagner en puissance...

Russia : et on ne peut rien faire contre ça, je te rappelle. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est regarder.

Tatu : non...

Les regards retournèrent à elle.

Tatu : je peux peut être essayer quelque chose. Je dois essayer de faire quelque chose.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'a-pic où se finissait la route. La masse grouillante, aussi bien dans le ciel que sur la terre, des combattants, était tout à fait monstrueuse. Une forme sans couleur définie, un amalgame de races... qui ne cessaient de faire des morts dans les rangs pour ensuite combler les trous avec d'autres soldats. Cette forme mouvante qui occupait tout l'espace, elle la rendait malade. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et se mit à chanter. Les notes, cristallines, s'élevaient vers l'ironique azur que le ciel avait ce jour là. Elles semblaient vouloir occuper le plus d'espace possible, s'insinuer dans la moindre petite faille, pour rejaillir éclatantes de l'autre côté de chacun des murs qui se présentaient à elles. C'était un chant mélodieux, doux, apaisant comme une berceuse. Il incitait au calme et à la paix, au repos mental et physique. Elle chantait à pleine voix, au plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Il fallait qu'un maximum de personnes l'entendent. Il le fallait... Il fallait qu'elle puisse assurer l'équitable utilisation de ses dons, ce qu'elle seule pouvait faire. Elle avait reçu la faculté de papa à créer des effets sur les autres avec les notes sortant de sa gorge. Un Héron ne pouvait utiliser cette particularité qu'à des fins dénuées de toute agressivité. Mais un Héron-Corbeau ? Au début, elle se contentait de chantonner comme n'importe quel enfant, et on la complimentait un peu trop souvent sur l'effet apaisant qu'avaient ces jolis gazouillements. Petit à petit, l'effet s'était amplifié, et Naesala avait fini par officialiser le fait qu'elle avait également hérité de cela, en tant que fille de Héron seulement, cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Si le côté pacifique des Hérons ne se trouvait qu'en nuance chez elle, une autre utilité se développa pleinement dans son corps métisse. La petite Tatu, fidèle à son âme de justicière, se retrouvait assez régulièrement à vouloir empêcher des brimades ou des bagarres. Des fois, elle insistait longtemps sans que ça ne fasse aucun effet, alors elle finissait par se mettre en colère. En général, elle criait que ça suffisait maintenant, et qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent. Tout le monde se tournait vers elle, et les échauffés réagissaient comme s'ils venaient de se prendre un coup. Il fallut que plusieurs situations de se genre se présentent pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'à l'endroit où elle imaginait un instant les frapper et projetait sa voix, des bleus apparaissaient, sans que personne ne se soit forcément battu. Elle en parla aux autres, et on émit assez rapidement cette hypothèse : elle avait en effet hérité du pouvoir de la race Héron, mais elle était déchargée de cette obligation de faire le bien. Dès lors, le perfectionnement de son art du chant occupa une part importante de ses journées. Petit à petit, elle apprit à choisir à sa guise l'utilisation qu'elle en faisait, à moduler sa puissance, et devint plus précise. Cependant, il parut aussi évident que cela lui pompait énormément d'énergie. Elle chantait avec son cœur, y mettait tellement du sien que cela la vidait comme beaucoup de Hérons après un puissant Galdrar par exemple. A propos des Galdrars, elle ne fut jamais capable d'en interpréter un seul. La capacité offensive qui lui a été offert l'avait privée de la puissance du pacifisme profond qui imprègne ces chants sacrés. Elle apprit à ne pas se reposer que sur ces chants. Il fallait privilégier ses capacités physiques et intellectuelles. Moins de personnes y goûtaient, mieux c'était. D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire après avoir interprété un chant trop puissant. La majeure partie du temps, elle endormait des gardes, détournait leur attention, les blessait légèrement. Ce n'est qu'acculée face à un ennemi trop puissant qu'elle se permettait de chanter à pleine puissance agressive. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait pu s'en sortir au guet de la Ribahn. Après ça, elle s'était traînée à demi-consciente sur des kilomètres, pour finalement s'écrouler. Et là, elle chantait avec toute la conviction de son être afin de calmer cette immonde mêlée qui mettait le monde en péril. Ses sentiments étaient plus forts et en parfait accord avec ce qu'elle souhaitait, la puissance de son chant en fut considérablement augmentée. Elle n'atteignait cependant pas le niveau d'un Héron de pure souche. D'ailleurs, même un des membres de la famille royale, comme Reyson, Rafiel ou Leanne n'auraient pu arrêter cela. A trois... peut être... et peut être pas. Elle fini par s'écrouler, exténuée. Elle avait tout juste la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Son chant avait été une goutte d'eau dans un océan. Les larmes surgirent de ses yeux, tels deux torrents. Sa gorge semblait être sur le point de se déchirer. Les autres étaient groupés autour d'elle. Silva et Mallo l'avaient prise dans leur bras. Net se jeta à son cou, bientôt suivit de l'étreinte plus douce de Junko, puis de Russia.

Silva : tu as été merveilleuse...

Tatu : mais... j'ai échoué.

Sa voix était tellement brisée qu'elle en était à peine audible.

Silva : c'est que ce n'était pas à toi d'intervenir. Tu as fais de ton mieux, et c'est déjà énorme. Pour cette fois... Nous allons nous tenir à l'écart des affaires de ce monde, jusqu'à ce que l'on parvienne à s'y mêler à nouveau.

Le sanglot qui l'étranglait depuis tout à l'heure relâcha soudainement son étreinte, et elle hurla. De chagrin, de désespoir, d'impuissance. Elle avait échoué. Elle avait échoué. Elle avait échoué. En quoi avait-elle sut se montrer utile ? En quoi ? EN QUOI ? A quoi lui avait servit son sang mêlé mis à part à perdre sa famille ? A quoi lui avait-il servit si elle ne pouvait pas stopper la haine du bataillon juste en bas de la falaise ? A quoi lui avait servit son existence, si elle n'avait pas sur faire ses preuves au moment où elle pouvait se rendre utile au monde ? Elle pleura longtemps, très longtemps dans les bras de tout le monde. Net et Silva pleurèrent avec elle. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait advenir, et la peur les tenait tous au creux d'une même poigne de fer.

Presque simultanément, les généraux des différentes armées se retirèrent. Les les suivirent de loin, pour finalement arriver jusqu'à un bâtiment de pierre grise. Ils sentirent que là-dedans était entreposé le Médaillon. Ils voulurent s'approcher plus, mais au même moment Nealuchi vint à leur rencontre. Il volait au plus vite qu'il pouvait pour lui aussi entrer dans le bâtiment. Il se posa à leurs côtés, et leur demanda de ne pas entrer dans le bâtiment.

Net : Mais... Le roi est là-dedans ! Si les autres chefs se décidaient à l'attaquer tous en même temps hein ?

Nealuchi : Je sais que vous voulez bien faire, mais moins il aura d'alliés à ses côtés au moment de discuter, moins il apparaîtra comme une menace pour les autres. D'autant plus qu'ils ne vous aiment pas non plus. S'il vous plaît, restez là.

Silva : … Nous tenions à nous excusez.

Nealuchi : en quoi ?

Silva : nous ne vous avons été d'aucune aide.

Nealuchi : et c'est tant mieux. Votre rôle était de venir en renfort à notre Roi si jamais il se retrouvait être attaqué. Si vous n'avez pas eu à intervenir, c'est qu'il va bien.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tatu, soutenue par Mallo, et lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

Nealuchi : j'ai entendu ton chant. Il était vraiment magnifique, presque aussi pur que celui des Hérons.

Elle se remit à pleurer, émue, son visage tordu dans une drôle de grimace.

Tatu : … merci...

Il commença à s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Nealuchi : si la situation s'envenime, je vous appellerai. Tenez-vous prêts.

Tous : bien.

Les Déesses Jumelles furent libérées. Ashera, incarnation de l'Ordre, choisit d'immobiliser le monde, afin de mettre fin à toute forme de chaos. Animaux, Laguz et Beorcs furent changés en pierre, et le petit groupe de Corbeaux n'y échappa pas. Ils furent figés tous ensemble, et les rescapés les découvrirent. Ce fut Nealuchi qui les retrouva en premier, un peu plus tard suivit de Naesala. Celui-ci resta quelques secondes à les regarder. Tibarn posant trop de questions et ayant peur de laisser paraître quoi que ce soit, il se détourna plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Peu de temps après, la Déesse du Chaos, Yune, se présenta à eux ils se rendirent ensuite à Sienne, la capitale de Begnion, dans le but d'y affronter Ashera et rendre son monde son état originel. La Déesse fut vaincue, et le monde redevint vivant. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, le bleu du ciel leur paru plus pur et plus limpide que jamais.

* * *

><p>Ladies ang Gentleman, je vous rassure (ou vous inquiète), ce n'est pas tout à fait fini !<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plut =)

Avis et impressions sont les bienvenues ! Même celles qu'on pas d'papiers d'identité !


	12. Epilogue

Bijour tout le monde.

Wouééé, c'kwâ c't'arnaque ? C'pas un chapitre ça, y a à peine plus de contenu que dans une pub pour fromage blanc !

Enjoy tout de même U_U

* * *

><p>Bien que le soleil soit le seul occupant, ou presque, du ciel, un bon vent n'avait cessé de souffler tout au long de la journée, rendant la température de l'air agréable. Tatu et Amery, allongés côte à côte dans les herbes hautes, contemplaient les rares nuages se présentant à leurs yeux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, après avoir repris leur apparence normale. Ils avaient d'abord tous les deux pleurés tout en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Tatu avait ensuite prit le temps d'expliquer le pourquoi et le comment de la chose, et Amery l'avait copieusement engueulée. Il lui en voulait terriblement de ne pas lui en avoir parlé. D'ailleurs, même à cet instant, il ne l'avait pas totalement digéré. Ils évitaient d'aborder le sujet, ça s'arrêtait à là. Hors de question de gâcher leurs retrouvailles pour ça.<p>

Amery : plusieurs personnes ont été mises au courant de votre existence à cause de cette guerre.

Ils étaient à moitié assoupis tous les deux. Leurs réponses étaient assez espacées, et leur ton un peu mou.

Tatu : moui. En voyant que Naesala allait discrètement repartir, Tibarn lui a mit le grappin dessus. Il ne l'a réellement lâché que quelques jours plus tard, après qu'il ait révélé et expliqué certaines choses aux rois des autres Nations. Entre autre nos existences et vaguement notre rôle.

Amery : tu leur as parlé de tes origines ?

Tatu : Reyson leur avait déjà mâché le travail.

Elle n'avait put empêcher un certain sarcasme de percer sa voix.

Tatu : je ne leur ait rien dit de plus. Je suis la seule à avoir été convoquée. Naesala est parvenu à empêcher cela pour les autres. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Ils fermèrent les yeux. Les oiseaux chantaient à tour de rôle ou en canon, les berçant au rythme de la brise.

Tatu : excuse-moi de te poser à nouveau la question mais... ils ne t'ont pas embêté plus que ça ?

Amery : non non. Encore une fois, ils m'ont brièvement convoqué moi aussi. Ils m'ont demandé si en effet notre parcours à Daein était juste, d'après tes dires, et si j'étais en effet un Sang-Mêlé. Soren en est un aussi, et tout le monde semble avoir accepté sa présence, alors je me suis permit de leur dire la vérité. Ils ont simplement hoché la tête, et j'ai pu repartir tout de suite après.

Tatu : tant mieux...

Ils laissèrent lentement le temps s'égrainer. Comment un tel état de calme était-il paisible, après ce qui c'était passé ? Le monde est un enchantement... Amery fini par reprendre la conversation, d'une voix endormie.

Amery : tu es sûre que ça va aller, avec le rôle que tu dois assumer ?

Tatu : oui. Avec la reconstruction et les nouveaux accords que les pays signent entre eux dans tous les sens, c'est vrai qu'on est occupés, mais pas de la même façon qu'avant. Je crois que je vais être assez tranquille pendant quelques temps. Alors ne t'en fais pas, on pourra se voir régulièrement. Peut-être même que si les choses se passent vraiment bien, on va pouvoir repartir en voyage pendant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois tous les deux. On a pas fini notre exploration du continent.

Amery : tu m'avertiras, si jamais tu es en déplacement à long terme quelque part ?

Tatu : Ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant que ma double identité n'est plus un mystère pour les haut-placés, il n'y a plus aucun problème. Il faudra juste que tu m'appelles Joakim.

Amery : hum...

Il manquait trop d'énergie pour articuler quelque chose.

Tatu : et toi ? Tu compte aller où en attendant ?

Amery : je ne sais pas. Peut être retourner voir Sothe, Micaiah, et tous ceux de notre petit groupe de résistance.

Tatu : tu leur diras que je ne tarderai pas à venir les voir moi aussi. Tu seras obligé d'y retourner.

Amery : et pourquoi donc ? Si mademoiselle voulait pas profiter du voyage quand moi j'étais disponible, c'est son problème !

Ils rirent un peu. Une sensation de paix les imprégnaient au plus profond de leur être. Tout était calme et harmonie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi bien. Une grande étape de leur vie venait de s'achever, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que tout le reste leur était fermé. L'avenir s'étendait devant eux. Vaste, plein de possibilités ; tous deux étaient encore loin de la moitié de leur vie. Ils avaient le sentiment d'avoir fait un pas, d'avoir déjà beaucoup de choses derrière eux, et de pouvoir en faire un autre mieux réussi que le précédent. Leur expérience ne les clouait pas au passé, elle les poussait vers l'avant. Tatu, pour sa part, se dit qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé le bonheur qu'elle avait perdu à l'enfance. Elle était parvenue à trouver un équilibre, et le savourait plus que quiconque. Tout était bien... Elle ne regrettait pas ses choix, et elle se dit qu'elle resterait toujours dévouée à Kilvas... Dans l'ombre de son aile...

* * *

><p>Fin de <em>Dans l'ombre de l'aile...<em> =)

C'est le plus gros écris que j'ai jamais réalisé toute seule. Je me suis vraiment impliquée dedans, et ça a vraiment été un travail important pour moi.

J'espère que ça vous a plut, et que cela ne fait pas offense au jeu Fire Emblem.

Bisous tout le monde, merci infiniment d'avoir lu !


End file.
